Under the Circumstances
by OnceUponATimeInRiverdale
Summary: Alec and Jace are close. Clary and Magnus are close. But terrible circumstances give Clary and Alec a chance to come together when Magnus and Jace are taken by Johnathan and Valentine. They're going to force Magnus to portal them to Alicante. Can Alec and Clary find their lovers and become close? And will Jace be able to save Magnus from terrible amounts of torture from The Circle?
1. One

_**More Malec? I have no regrets. No regrets at all. None what so ever. None.**_

 _ **#SaveShadowhunters & #BoycottFreeform**_

* * *

Alec hated having to stay late in his office in the Institute. He hated it. Every single minute wasted with him looking at reports, speaking with Clave representatives over video chat and training the trainee shadowhunters. It exhausted Alec to the bone and he truly, truly hated it. Alec loved being the head of the New York Institute and he loved being a shadowhunter, but he hated having to waste his times at night just looking over things that he knew were fine. It wasted his precious times that were supposed to be spent with with boyfriends. He would rather spend his time drinking wine with Magnus and listen to him complain about pretty much everything in the world then be here and looking at useless files and reports.

Alec sighed and put his tablet down on his desk. He missed Magnus so much. He wanted to see him. It had been three days in a row to which he had no choice by to come home to Magnus very late to the point here he was just sleeping on the bed or over a cauldron of a new potion. Or Alec would have to travel to Alicante for days to meet with the other head's of Institute's and Magnus would be all alone. Alec hated that. He hated it. Alec just wanted to be with Magnus. He just wanted to spend time with Magnus.

Alec sighed and he walked over to his window. He looked out the stained glass at the beautiful moon up in the sky. The light reminded him of an amazing date that he and Magnus had almost a month ago. It was a full moon and Magnus took Alec to the roof of his loft. He actually cooked Alec a full meal with his favorite foods, making Alec smile and blush hard. Alec started to chuckle at the memory. That was how long ago it was since Magnus and Alec went on an actual date. There was a knock at the door, snapping Alec out of his thoughts very quickly. "Come in." he said, turning and placing his hands behind his back like he usually did.

The door opened and Jace walked inside. Alec relaxed with a smile around his parabatai and he looked back out the window. "What can I help you with Jace?" he asked.

"You seemed pretty tense today with the meeting." Jace said, crossing his arms despite the tightness of his leather jacket around his arms. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... just working." Alec said shaking his head.

"Alec... I know when you're lying to me. We're parabatai."

"I know. I know."

"Then tell me what's wrong."

Alec turned over to face Jace with a sad face. He sighed and shook his head, dropping down on one of the couches in his office. Jace walked over and sat down next to his parabatai. "I've just been really busy lately... and I hate it." Alec said.

Jace raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean? I thought you loved being the head of the Institute?"

"I do Jace. I do... but, the only problem is that I've been working way too late."

Jace nodded his head. He finally understood. Magnus was the problem. "This is about Magnus." he said.

Alec nodded. Jace finally understood what he meant. "I've only been able to see him at night. And he's always asleep and I have to leave really early so he doesn't even know that I was there. I hate it Jace. I haven't seen him in... in months. I even... I even bought him flowers. Mundane flowers Jace. And I... I can't see him."

Jace sighed. He looked back over to Alec's desk. "Hey... it's still pretty early. Not that late in the night. Why don't you go out and see Magnus? I'll finish up here. Maybe I'll ask Clary to help me."

Alec raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure? I can handle it. I'll just see-"

Jace cut him off quickly. "No." he said. "I can feel your anger and pain through our bond. Go see him. Get him those mundane flowers and kiss him until the sun comes up. Okay? You can always come back tomorrow morning. But I'll handle what I can for you, okay?"

Alec smiled. He was going to get to see Magnus. But his smile faded. He loved Jace and he always, always appreciated his help in any means necessary. But Alec couldn't complain about his job just to see him boyfriend. Work had to be done. Besides, if he worked fast enough he'd be off for a couple of days when the inquisitor would come hold a meeting in the Institute. Alec just had to work hard and quick enough and then he could spend all the time he wanted with Magnus.

Alec looked back at Jace and he smiled weakly. "Thanks Jace. But I'll be fine."

"Alec you should go and see him. You'll be okay for a couple of hours without working."

Alec shook his head no. "It's okay Jace. I'll just work a little faster and then I can see him. Don't worry."

Jace sighed, shaking his head and his always hard working parabatai. "Well then. If you won't let me take over for you, let me help you. Two is always better then one. And maybe if we worked hard enough, you can be done by tomorrow."

Alec smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Jace pulled out his phone and sent a quick text before turning back to his brother. "So... what are we working on?"

* * *

Magnus missed Alec. He missed him so damn much. He knew that Alec had a hard job and that he had to work late almost every single night. He always knew and felt when Alec would move into their shared and soft bed and he would fell Alec rub his hand over his own bare shoulder. He would hear Alec whisper over a thousand apologies to him. Saying over and over and over: "I'm so sorry Magnus. I didn't mean to come home late, I'm sorry."

Magnus hated it when Alec would apologizes for things that were way out of his grasp. Magnus loved Alec, but he hated when he saw Alec feeling so vunerable and helpless. Magnus would sometimes pretend that he was sleeping so that Alec could kiss him gently and wrap his arms together for the rest of their shared and short night. Magnus didn't hate Alec for coming home late and leaving early. Hell, Magnus didn't hate Alec at all. He just missed him. Magnus really, really missed the young shadowhunter. All Magnus wanted to do was sit beside him on the couch and kiss him multiple times on multiple areas and retrace all of his runes (all of them) with his tongue. Magnus really missed Alec.

Magnus sighed loudly and dramatically as he put away a bottle of pink champagne that he had bought all the way from Dubai for his and Alec's planned but ruined date. Magnus walked out of his kitchen and back to his living room, adjusting the cuffs of his gold leather jacket. If Alec wasn't going to come, then Magnus was just going to spend the rest of the night reading some book that he had gotten from either Isabelle or Catarina. As he made his way to his office, where his huge and usually untouched bookshelf, he heard his doorbell ring. Magnus looked over to it with a raised eyebrows. He had cancelled all of his night clients because he was going to have a date with Alec and he wasn't excepting any nephilim pleading for Magnus' healing power because Alec had told him that all the missions were just patrol or training.

Magnus waved his hand in the air and held up a blue ball of magical fire. Magnus was no stranger to danger. He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn after all. If he didn't expect anyone, Magnus knew that someone might be trying to force their way in his loft. To either hurt him, take something he had, take him or worse... take his life. Maybe Magnus was just overreacting. It could be just the package deliverer that was looking for an apartment down the hall or on the floor below. Magnus approached the door very slowly and with much caution, and he took his time to reach over to the handle. He opened it, looking to see who might be his possible attacker of maybe just a delivery boy. Magnus wasn't met with an attacker dressed in all black or a man in ugly khaki brown shorts. It was a huge vase of white roses. Magnus raised his eyebrows, guard still up.

"I don't remember ordering anything." Magnus said. "Especially not flowers."

"They're from Alec." said a voice that made Magnus' serious frown turn to an ear to ear grin. The person moved the vase of roses to show her bright red hair. Clary smiled at Magnus.

"Biscuit." Magnus said, giving her a one armed hug because of the flower. "What are you doing here? Especially this late."

"Jace texted. He told me that Alec couldn't make it to your date tonight and that he had to work late at the Institute. So I took the time to pick these up for you."

Magnus moved forward and took the vase of beautiful white flowers from Clary. Magnus was never really fond of mundane ways of flirting or mundane ways of courting. But Magnus loved how sweet Alec was to go to the mundane way to impress him. Especially when he never was around. Magnus smiled and sniffed the flowers that were wavering above his nose. "Thank you Clary." he said with his flashing smile. "Give Alec my thanks and love."

"Actually." Clary added. I was thinking that maybe you and I could spend some time together. Look, I know that you and Alec don't see one another s much as you want to and I know that you miss him and that you miss company in general... so maybe you and I could watch a movie or play a game or something? You know? Anything to make you feel... not as lonely as you do."

Magnus smiled and he motioned Clary inside to the best of his ability. Clary walked inside, the sound of her heels clacking against his hardwood floor and surprisingly even his fancy rugs. Magnus walked to his coffee table and set dow the flowers. He waved his hand over them, allowing magic to seep into their petals and their roots and their leaves. "What did you do" Clary asked, taking off her vest and setting down on one of Magnus' many, many couches.

"I just made them live a bit longer. Roses are one of the most beautiful flowers you know." he said, turning back to Clary "Now Clary, tell me about you. How are you doing in the Institute?"

"I'm doing... fine actually." she replied. "It's just a bit strange around Alec."

Magnus' eyebrows raised. He knew that his boyfriend could be a bit on the dramatic and brooding side, but he could never understand why he might be giving Clary fucking Fairchild an issue. The girl was a saint. She was like a newborn child in the Institute when she first discovered about the shadow world. "Why on earth would Alexander be giving you and hard time?" Magnus asked, snapping his fingers and conjuring a martini in his hands. "Would you like a drink?"

Clary was about to shake her head no, but after a few seconds of silence between the two she shrug her shoulder. Magnus conjured a glass of the pink champagne that he had purchased in her hand. Clary continued to speak about her dilemma with Alec. "I just feel like Alec hates me."

"Believe or not, so did I." Magnus said. "But why would he target you specifically?"

"I don't know. I mean... after that demon forced him to kill my mom and everything with Valentine happened, I just thinks that he just looks at me with some kind of burden on his shoulders." Clary sighed, sipping her champagne.

Magnus smiled at Clary. "Well, how about this biscuit? How about tomorrow, you go speak to Alec. Have a one on one with him. Maybe have him explain his hate for you."

"Are you sure that he'd talk to me?" Clary asked.

"Alexander might be serious about his job, but I know that it takes a lot to make him hate a person. The only people that he hates is usually people that work for the Circle or the homophobes inside the Clave. Whatever it is that you're thinking about, it can't be why Alec dislikes you." Magnus said, sipping his clear martini "He'll explain himself. I'm sure that it's just some misunderstanding."

Clary licked her lips and nodded. "Okay... okay. I'll talk to Alec."

"That's great. Now that that issue is dealt with, how about we see whatever mundane films are on."

* * *

Valentine started to pace angrily around his boat. He had no plan. No plan at all to get to Alicante. No plan to get there and finally be rid of all demon blooded creatures for good and no plan to get his children to join him. No plan at all. All he had was the goddamn soul sword and the mortal cup, but he had no way to getting to Alicante to summon the angel. He was here. Angry and trying to scheme. Valentine screamed in anger, throwing a chair and letting it smash into pieces.

As all the metal fell to the ground, Valentine's son, Johnathan, looked at him as he threw things in his anguish. "Father." he called out to him. "You're not thinking about this clearly. There is a plan that you haven't really thought about."

Valentine looked over at his son, thinking about what he was saying. Was there a plan that he hadn't thought about? Was there a plan that he hadn't determined to help him get to Idris and summon a demon. "What the hell do you mean?" he asked his son, shoving his hands in his pockets and staring angrily at his child.

Johnathan shook his head, smirked slightly and stood up from where he was leaning against the wall. "As you know, only warlocks can summon portals to any place in the world. Any place. And there is one that we haven't considering capturing."

Valentine looked over at him and smiled. "Magnus Bane." he said.

"Magnus Bane." Johnathan repeated. "A close friend with the shadowhunters and my sister. We take him and force him to take us to Idris, then they'll know not to stop us. And not only that, he'll help us to Lake Lyn. He'll help us to summon the angel, wither he likes it or not."

Valentine smiled. "I like how you think son. Tomorrow, you, me and best men will go and capture that warlock. Bring him back to the ship and we'll force him to take us to Idris."

Johnathan smiled and he held his hand out to his father. "To the destruction of all downworlders." he said.

Valentine smiled in agreement. "To the destruction of all downworlders." he repeated.


	2. Two

_**Saw the plane that flew over Netflix HQ. We really are a strong fandom. I'm so proud of everyone for fighting for this show. Now back to yet another Malec fanfiction, with a little sprinkle of Clace.**_

 _ **#SaveShadowhunters**_

* * *

Alec had indeed come home again really late in the night. But later then he even expected. He had been working so hard with Jace that he had completely lost track of time. But he managed to finish all of his work. He managed to finish it all. He knew that he would have more work the next day, but he was proud that he and his parabatai managed to get a weeks worth of paperwork done in a few long hours. Alec walked inside the loft, that Magnus had actually given him keys for, as silently as he could. He pulled off his boots and his jacket and looked around for Magnus. Alec preferred the days when Magnus was passed out over a potion concoction or a magical book, so that he could carry him to bed and undress him and kiss him. But Alec didn't find Magnus. He found Clary.

Clary was curled up on the couch, covered in a fuzzy blanket that Magnus kept for when guests (Jace, Simon, Izzy and Raphael) came over for help and ended up passing out. Alec smiled at the Fairchild sleeping. He didn't want to disturb her, she looked so peaceful. And Alec barely saw Clary peaceful ever since a demon took hold of him and killed Jocelyn Fairchild. Alec noticed the white roses that he had ordered were resting on the coffee table. They mundanes had gotten his order right at least. They got the vase correct too. He smiled at the fact that Clary (with Jace's help probably) was kind enough to give Magnus the flowers he ordered and keep him company. Especially since Magnus was almost always on his own recently, unless he had a client or High Warlock business of some sort. And Alec hated it. Alec hated the idea of Magnus being all alone. Alec walked over from Magnus' spacious living room to the bedroom that he shared with the handsome warlock. Sure enough and much to Alec's delight, there was his beautiful boyfriend. Laying on his stomach, completely passed out. Still dressed in his fancy outfit.

Alec smiled and chuckled as silently as he could. At least Magnus was able to remove his makeup before passing out. Alec loved to see Magnus with his bare face, no matter what. He loved it. He loved him. Alec moved over to Magnus and he slowly began to remove his jacket and shirt. He knew and remembered all the times when Magnus would magic away his own clothes when he passed out from exhaustion. It was only fair that Alec did the same. But he loved doing it. Magnus stirred a bit as Alec touched him, but he continued to help him into something way more comfortable to sleep in. Alec removed his pants and his boots and left Magnus is his bright red boxers. He pulled the warlock into his arms and laid him fully on the bed, covering his body in the blankets and duvet. After stripping down to his boxers himself, Alec curled up beside him and pulled the handsome and warm warlock close to his chest.

Alec loved this man. He truly loved him. But he just hated that the time that he was supposed to spend with him was always stripped from him because he was supposed to work hard with the Clave as the head of the New York Institute. Alec moved his neck onto Magnus' shoulder and kissed his exposed neck. "I'm so sorry Magnus." he whispered to him, even though he was out like a light. "I know that it's later than usual, but a got a lot of work done... Tomorrow, tomorrow you and me. Just you and me. I'll leave early Magnus, I promise."

"Promise?" asked Magnus' adorable, sleepy voice.

Magnus looked up at Alec with sleepy, dopey eyes. His glamour was gone from how exhausted he was and Alec saw Magnus' adorable golden cat eyes. Alec loved every part of Magnus. Including his golden and beautiful warlock mark. Alec smiled and cupped Magnus' cheek in his own. "Baby, you should be sleeping." Alec said.

"You called me baby... you must have really missed me." Magnus said. "But you didn't reply. You promise to take me out?"

Alec smiled and kissed Magnus' temples. "Yes Magnus, I promise. Now go to sleep."

Magnus shifted over to face Alec and he kissed the shadowhunter before drifting back into dream land. Alec pulled him close again and slolwy began to pass out with Magnus in his arms.

The hours seemed to go by more fast as the two beautiful lovers slept together. Alec was so annoyed that his alarm was going off and ruining his sleep with Magnus. Alec sat up and leaned forward to where his phone was laying on the glass bedside table. He shut it off, leaning back into the pillows. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to go. But the faster he got to work, the sooner he could leave and the sooner he could come back and take the beautiful man out on a date that he deserved. Alec quickly dressed in attire that would be appropriate as the head of an Institute and he placed a seraph blade in his holster. He looked back at Magnus, who was still asleep soundly in his bed. Alec smiled. He walked over to his warlock boyfriend and he kissed his cheek. "Be back soon." he whispered, making Magnus smile widely in his sleep.

Alec exited the bedroom and closed the door behind him, wanting Magnus to rest and relax before he came back to make his day. Alec looked over and saw that Clary was still asleep on the couch. Alec smiled. He walked over to the couch and he leaned forward, shaking Clary lightly to wake her up. Clary fluttered her eyes opened and she turned over to see Alec. Alec noticed that she suddenly had become tenser as she sat up. "Alec..." she said, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to stay the night."

"It's okay Clary." he said, giving her a smile because she seemed tired and very very tense. "I just wanted to wake you up. We should get to the Institute."

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah, we should."

Clary pulled the blanket off of her and she quickly went to put on her boots and vest. Alec noticed how Clary was refusing to even stare at him. Like she was avoiding him. Alec swallowed some saliva that was gathering in his mouth as he wiped the end of his chin. Maybe Clary was just exhausted. Clary turned to Alec and smiled. "Let's go." she said, walking to the door and not even giving Alec a chance to acknowledge.

Alec shrugged it away and he followed Clary out of the loft.

* * *

"How will we be able to get the warlock's attention?" Johnathan asked Valentine, sharpening his seraph blade along with a handful of the other Circle members.

"Don't worry son." Valentine responded, putting his own seraph blades into his holster. "There are many, many things to bring out a warlock. Especially the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

"Like what?"

"Like being one of his clients."

There was a long pause between the father and son. Johnathan raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "You're one of his clients?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I made an appointment with that disgusting warlock. But he won't know it's me until he opens the door. And when he does, me, you and our men will grab him." Valentine explained, turning and grabbing a metal collar from the table of weapons and steles. "Which is why I designed this."

Johnathan took the collar and he held in his hands. "What does it do?"

"It blocks magic in warlocks. I tested multiple versions of the collar on the warlocks I held hostage. This one should work on Magnus Bane."

Johnathan smiled at this piece of technology and angelic power. He turned to the Circle members. "Get ready to move out." he barked as an order. "Hide around the warlock's apartment in case anyone comes to see him."

The soldiers nodded and they started to move out to follow their orders. Valentine smiled and he placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Lead this mission." Valentine told him. "You're doing me proud son. Lead them. I have something else to take care of."

"Where are you going?" Johnathan asked.

Valentine smiled at Johnathan as he twirled his seraph blade in his fingers. "I'll distract the shadowhunters from the warlock. It'll give you time to capture the warlock."

Johnathan smiled and nodded. "I won't fail this mission."

Johnathan grabbed a stele and he followed the rest of the leaving Circle members off the boat. Valentine smiled as he left and he turned to some of the soldiers that haven't gone. "You know the drill." he told them. "Follow me and don't attack until I say so."

* * *

Alec had indeed went back to the Institute. He had work to be done and he prayed that he could get it done quickly. On his way to his office after getting some coffee, accidentally ran into Jace. Jace stopped Alec's cup from spilling and he laughed as Alec looked like he might have a panic attack. "Morning Alec." he said, smiling. "You look like you actually got a good nights sleep. Might I blame Magnus for that?"

Alec smiled. Happiness started to run through his parabatai bond, making Jace's smile become wider. "I'll take that as a yes." Jace said.

"Yeah." Alec said, smiling. "I'm trying to get all my work done so that he and I could... could go out. He deserved that since... since he and I haven't been together for... for months."

"Alec... go ahead." Jace said. "Go on and get to work. Go see your man."

"Jace." Alec said, before laughing aloud with his parabatai. Alec waved goodbye to Jace and started to walk off to his office. Jace smiled. Alec hadn't been this happy for a long time. Always was always so focused on keeping everyone safe that he didn't even check on how he was feeling or what he was doing to himself. Jace hadn't felt this much happiness coursing through their bond since they were children. Jace was so happy that Alec was feeling so much better and happier. Jace knew that it was all because of one person. Magnus. Jace nodded and he turned over to the exit of the Institute. Jace wanted to thank Magnus for making his brother happy. He wanted to make sure that Magnus knew how much Jace appreciated him making his parabatai more happy than not.

Alec walked away from Jace and made his way to his office. He walked in and was now sitting at his desk, typing away on his tablet to quickly send an e-mail to some of the envoys from the Clave. Alec was smiling all the while because he was working hard and quickly. He would be finished soon. He had more paperwork to do, then some training with Clary and then he could leave early and spend some much needed time with Magnus. Alec sent a message to one of the third envoys when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." he said, not looking up as he started to type another e-mail.

Clary walked inside Alec's office, her outfit changed from the one she slept in and walked in to the Institute. She was dressed in one of her black mundane band t-shirts, shorts and thigh high boots and where probably borrowed from Izzy. Alec looked up from the tablet and smiled. "What can I help you with Clary?" he asked.

Clary pulled some hair out of her face and she frowned. "Alec... um, I just wanted to tell you something. That I'm sorry for causing trouble around the Institute and for ruining everything when I came."

Alec got up from his chair and walked over to Clary. "Clary, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"I just get the feeling, every time I'm around you that you... I don't know, that you hate me. For coming here and messing everything up. With the Clave, with the Institute, with Jace.'

Alec shook his head. "Clary, is that what you think about me? That I hate you?"

Clary shook her head, pushing some of her hair out of her face. Alec finally understood why she was so tense in the morning and why she avoided looking at Alec when she put on her vest and boots. Alec uncrossed his arms and he pulled Clary into a hug. Clary was confused as to why he was hugging her. "Clary... I don't hate you."

Clary pulled away and looked up at Alec. "You... you don't?"

"No. Why do I have any reason to hate you?" Alec asked. "Think of it like this, if you haven't had come to us about your mother, Jace wouldn't have met you. And I've never felt Jace happier. And if I hadn't of met you, I wouldn't have met Magnus either."

Clary nodded, realizing that he was right. If she hadn't have come to Alec, Jace and Izzy that faithful day of her eighteenth birthday, then she wouldn't have met Jace, Alec wouldn't have met Magnus, and Simon wouldn't have met Maia. Life would have been different. Clary nodded and forced a smile as Alec smiled at her too. "I don't hate you Clary. I can't hate you." Alec repeated again. "Come on. How about you and I get our training together early?"

Clary nodded. "Yeah... yeah okay."


	3. Three

_**#SaveShadowhunters**_

* * *

Magnus had quickly dressed to his usual bright colored blazers and collared shirt to meet his next client. When Magnus received a fire message saying that this client needed to speak with Magnus immediately, he was a bit skeptical. But when the offered a high price for his own services, Magnus didn't hesitate to say yes. So he quickly started to clean around the loft to make sure that whoever this fire message sending guest would be impressed and wouldn't walk away from him on and instant. Magnus snapped his fingers and made a small teapot and teacups appear on his coffee table, right next to his vase of white roses from Alec. He smiled at it and took one of the roses off of it's bouquet. He snapped it's fingers so that the stem was short and he put it on his blazer. At least a piece of his precious Alexander would be with him until he came later in the day.

Magnus adjusted the rose, when he heard his doorbell ring. He cleared his throat and snapped his fingers, so that his favorite cologne was magically on his neck, wrists and blazer. He walked up the door and opened it. But it wasn't his mystery client. It was Jace. Magnus raised his eyebrows and his second surprise shadowhunter guest this week. "Jace." Magnus said, smiling at his boyfriend's parabatai. "You're not my client are you?"

"What? No, no. I'm not your client." Jace said, shaking his head. "I actually wanted to talk you."

"This doesn't regard Alexander does it? Is he hurt?"

"No, Magnus. Alec is fine. I just wanted to talk you. Just the two of us"

Magnus smiled and moved out of the way of the door. Jace nodded and walked inside the loft. "Make yourself at home." Magnus said. "Just give a couple of moments, I need to arrange a few more things for my client. So I'll be with you in a moment."

"Take you time." Jace replied, watching Magnus walk off inside his office. Jace took a seat on Magnus' couch and his attention went to the vase of gorgeous white roses that must have been from Alec. Jace smiled. He knew how much his parabatai hated doing this the mundane way. Magnus must have really been doing something to him, and Jace appreciated it so much. Magnus returned, setting down a small glass jar of hone and sugar near the teapot. "So Jace-" Magnus called, sitting down in front of the shadowhunter. "Tell me, what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

Jace opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't say a thing. How could he? He would end up sounding rude or like the complete ass that people thought he was. Magnus looked at Jace confusedly as he tired to find the words to talk to his brother's boyfriend. "Jace... if this is about Alexander, I probably know what you're going to say to me." Magnus said, nodding and adjusting the collar of his shirt. "I promise you Jace, I won't hurt Alexander. I'll even take a shadowhunter oath if it means that much to you."

"No, no, Magnus. That's not what I meant." Jace said, holding his hand up to stop the warlock from speaking. "I just... I just can't find the words. I don't know how to explain what I'm talking about."

"How about a cup of tea?" Magnus asked, motioning to the teapot. "Or I can make coffee, or whiskey? I have whatever you want if it'll calm you down."

"Um... whiskey. Whiskey is fine" Jace responded.

Magnus smiled and snapped his fingers. A small glass of whiskey stood in Jace's hand. Jace took a sip from the alcohol, allowing it to burn his throat. "Look, Magnus." Jace said, setting the glass down on his knees. "I just wanted to say... about Alec-"

Jace was cut off from the doorbell ringing. Magnus sighed at this interruption. "One moment Jace." he said and stood up to get the door. Jace sighed and ran his hand throught his blonde hair. Jace knew how much Magnus meant to Alec. So Jace accepting him as his parabatai's lover would make Alec's day. And would also make him feel better, because he never was the nicest person to Magnus when the first met. He knew that they two of them needed to be close. They had to be close so that Alec could be happy. Jace didn't want to ruin the happiness that he was feeling from his parabatai.

Magnus opened the door to his loft with a smile on his face. He didn't expect an attack. But he should have. Alec was face to face with Johnathan, Valentine's son, with a wicked smile on his face. Before Magnus could scream out for Jace's help or hit the pure demon blooded shadowhunter with his magic, a end of a seraph blade hit Magnus hard in the head. Magnus fell to the ground unconscious with a loud thump, blood pouring out of his temple from how hard Johnathan had hit him. Jace was just thinking about what to say to Magnus when he heard the loud thump. His hand immediately went to his stele. Something didn't feel right. Not one bit.

Jace ran his stele over his strength and silence rune, before pulling out his seraph blade. He moved away from the couch and turned to see the front door. He saw a figure in bright red on the floor, blood spilling out of the side of his head. Jace automatically knew that it was Magnus. And standing over him was Johnathan. Valentine's son. Jace's step brother. The evil pure demon blooded son on of a bitch was standing over Magnus. Jace stepped forward and threw his blade at him. Johnathan moved to the side at the sound of the blade flying, allowing it to hit the wall of the hallway outside. "Jace Herondale, I didn't expect to see you here." he said to him.

"Step away from Magnus." Jace barked, pulling out anther seraph blade that he had on his person.

Johnathan laughed and he leaned down. He quickly pulled Magnus up and held a seraph knife to his neck. Magnus was unconscious, but if the knife sliced his neck, he'd be a goner for good. Magnus was immortal, not impenetrable. He could die. The grip that Jace had on his blade got tighter. "Let him go." Jace yelled.

"I didn't expect you to be here." Johnathan said to Jace, placing the knife closer to Magnus' neck. "I hope you understand that I can't let you go now. You'll just go run off to your shadowhunters and tell them all about me and the warlock."

"Don't call him that!" Jace yelled at him. "I won't tell you again Johnathan. Let Magnus go. Now."

Johnathan did as he was told and he threw Magnus down on the ground, like a child bored with a toy. Magnus went down with another thud on his back. Jace knew that Magnus needed help. He needed to take Magnus away from Johnathan and get him to the Institute. Before Jace would run over and pick up Magnus to take him to the Institute, Johnathan ran up to him and tackled him. Hard. The two went crashing into the couch and coffee table. Breaking both and causing the roses and teapot to fall and crash. Jace struggled under Johnathan's grip, but he wasn't going down without a fight. Jace punched Johnathan hard in the nose, temporarily distracting him. Jace kicked him off of him and he started to run over to get to Magnus. Johnathan ran up to Jace and grabbed him by the back of the neck, slamming him his knees and preventing air from coming inside.

"You think that I can just let you go now?" Johnathan growled. "After you saw me attack a downworld representative? So you can go cry to your Clave?"

"Clary will know if you take us both." Jace growled.

"Trust me Jace Herondale." Johnathan growled into his ear. "I'm counting on it."

Johnathan slammed Jace's face on the ground, knocking him unconscious along with Magnus. Johnathan turned back to Magnus and he approached him. He quickly checked his pulse, to make sure that he wasn't dead. He had a heartbeat, thank the angel, which means that his and Valentine's plan weren't going to go bad just yet. Johnathan tapped a button on his watch, and five minutes later, two Circle soldiers came up the stairs of the loft. "Jace Herondale wasn't supposed to be here. But don't worry, we can work these into the plan. Take him."

The soldiers nodded and the knelt down, pulling Jace put and forcing his arms behind him. They dragged the unconscious shadowhunter out of the loft. Johnathan turned over to Magnus and he forced the warlock over his shoulder. But he wasn't unconscious. Magnus had forced himself to awake, knowing that things were getting terrible. But he couldn't stay awake for long. His head hurt too much. He would be going unconscious very soon, and he had to do something. Magnus raised his hand and allowed a small amount of magic flew from his hand to the broken vase and fallen rose petals. Alec would know what the hell was happening and Alec would find him and Jace. His Alexander would find him. He smiled weakly, knowing that his rescuer would be coming very, very soon. Then Magnus drifted back down into unconsciousness.

Johnathan chuckled evilly as he left the loft with Magnus over his shoulder, not even bothering to close the door behind him.

* * *

Alec and Clary had never really had a fun time sparring. It always used to be serious between the two because Alec was serious and Clary was always silent around him. But since Clary and Alec had a talk, they were now having fun as they trained. Alec laughed every time Clary fell down when he flipped over her. Clary laughed along with him. "Come on Fray." he laughed. "I know that you're better than this."

"I'm not as skilled as you Alec. Give me a break." Clary replied laughing. Alec smiled and put his blade. He grabbed a silver bottle of water from the ground and he tossed it to Clary.

"Let's take a break." he said. Clary nodded in agreement, catching the bottle and taking a sip from it. Alec grabbed his phone and checked for any messages from Magnus. He expected for him to text him and asking him about when he would be coming home. But no messages. Alec decided to not pry on it too much. Maybe Magnus had a client today. Alec turned to Clary to talk to her went a harsh pain spiked in his hip. Alec groaned and he held his hip, where his parabatai bond was. "Alec?" Clary asked, running over to him. "What's wrong?"

"It's... It's Jace." he said, pulling up his shirt to see that his rune was glowing. "Something's wrong. Jace is in trouble."

Clary pulled out her stele. "Come on, we need to track him. See what happened to him."

Alec nodded and took Clary's hand so that he could stand again. The two practically ran to Jace's bedroom. Nothing looked out of the ordinary inside, which meant that he wasn't inside the Institute and whatever was happening to him was happening to him outside. Alec went inside his brother's closet and pulled out on of his leather jackets. He showed it to Clary, knowing that here tracking might be stronger than his at the moment because of the bond flaring up. Clary drew a track rune on her hand and placed the jacket in her hand. The jacket started to glow gold and it started to force itself a certain way. Clary and Alec followed the jacket outside the Institute, quickly putting on their jackets and boots. Clary had almost forgotten to activate her glamour, so Alec did it for her as she walked faster to where the jacket was leading her. The two stopped as the jacket stopped glowing.

Clary's eyes dropped as soon the tracking had stopped. "What? No, no, no." she looked up at Alec. "Can you still feel him through the bond?"

"I can feel him." Alec answered. "So he must be okay. He's just hurt."

"Wait." Clary said, pointing in front of them. "Isn't this... Magnus' loft?"

Alec raised his eyebrows confused, but he looked up. And sure as hell, Clary was right. This is Magnus' apartment. "Oh God." Alec gasped, and he started to run as fast as he could. Clary followed behind him, only a bit slow from the heels. Alec ran up the stairs to get to the top floor where Magnus' apartment was. Clary was right behind him. "Alec." she called to him, seeing the front door opened.

Alec pulled out his bow while Clary got her blade out. Alec motioned for her to follow him as he slowly and cautiously walked over to apartment. Everything around the two were in complete and utter disarray as they entered. Bookshelves were on the ground and various books were spilled around the floor and the couch and coffee table had been broken in two. "Oh my God." Clary whispered, keeping her blade held up.

"Magnus? Jace?" Alec called out, putting his bow down. "Jace, Magnus are you here? Where are you?"

Clary moved over to the broken coffee table and saw the disarray of the roses. The petals of the roses seemed the have spelled something. She moved over to a side so that she could see what the roses spelled out. "Alec." she called out, putting her seraph blades away.

Alec returned from the bedroom. "Magnus and Jace aren't here. I can't find the anywhere but someone was here. Someone must have taken them."

"I think that I might know who." Clary said, pointing to the rose petals. Alec looked over at the petals. They were arranged spelling something. Spelling someone's name. **Johnathan**

Alec curled his hands into fists. "Alec... I'm-" Clary started, but Alec cut her off.

"It's not your fault Clary." he said, nodding at her. "But he has Magnus and Jace. We need to find him and we need Jace and Magnus."


	4. Four

_**Here the whump ensues. I like whump fanfiction. Don't judge me.**_

 _ **#SaveShadowhunters #BoycottFreeform**_

* * *

Consciousness slowly returned to Jace. It was slow at first. Very, very slowly. Jace squinted his eyes hard as consciousness returned. Jace forced himself off his stomach and onto his back, trying to haul himself back up. The only that hurt was his head. Jace looked up from where he was, trying to distingush what happened and where he was. Wherever he was, it was completely dark. All of the memories started to flash back to Jace. Going to Magnus' loft. Going to thank him for making Alec happy. Johnathan coming. Him attacking Magnus and him going unconscious.

Jace forced himself up, looking around to where he was taken. It was dark, so Jace couldn't distingush exactly where. Jace started to look around his pockets for his stele or his seraph dagger, but he couldn't find a thing. He had been stripped of his weapons along with his kidnapping. "Dammit." Jace muttered, under his breath. He really wished that he had a stele to activate his night vision rune, but he'd just have to wait the mundane way for his vision to get used to the darkness. His vision adjusted after a few short seconds and he saw that he was in a cell of some sort. It wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. It was pretty side and to Jace's side he could see the bar's of the cell. Jace recognized the bars immediately. He was a prisoner again on the Morning Star.

Jace needed to find Magnus. He needed to know where he was and what the hell Johnathan and Valentine were planning to do with him. Jace ran to the bars and he held onto them tightly. He tried to pull on them, hoping that his strength rune was still activated and that he could try to escape. But the power of the rune had stopped. He was just stuck in the cell. "Dammit." he muttered again, slamming himself into the wall behind him and sliding down. He knew that he had to get out of here. He had to find Magnus and he had to get him to safety. If Jace couldn't get him out of here, then Alec and Clary would find them. But until then, Jace needed to keep Magnus safe.

"Magnus?" Jace called out for him, looking around. "Magnus?"

"Save you breath Johnathan."

Jace stood up and looked out the bars of his cell. A few of the dark yellow ominous lights went on outside the cell and none other than Valentine Morgenstern walked inside the hall of the prison wing of the ship. He held his hands behind his back as he walked inside. "You don't want to waste your energy now do you son?" he asked as he stood right in front of Jace's cell.

"I am not your son!" Jace growled at him, tightly holding the bars that locked him inside this small, wide prison cell. "Where's Magnus?"

"Oh, you mean the warlock?" Valentine smiled and shook his head. He turned over to the side and Jace saw the cell that was right in front of him. There, on the ground in the cell was Magnus. The bright red clothing was a dead giveaway to Jace. But Magnus was restrained more then Jace. Jace was just in a cell, but Magnus had a scary looking metal collar on his neck. His skin was much paler now.

"What the hell is that thing?" Jace asked, going on his knees so that he could be just a bit closer to Magnus. "What did you do to him?!"

"I can't hold a warlock as a prisoner with his magic. He'll just escape." Valentine explained. "That collar is blocking his magic."

"Are you out of you mind?! You'll kill him!"

"It won't kill him. It'll just be excruciatingly painful."

Valentine looked back at Jace and he laughed at him. "Don't worry son. I won't hurt you."

"And you won't hurt Magnus either." Jace said, standing up to stare at Valentine. "I swear to the angel if you lay a hand on him, I will kill you."

Valentine smiled and nodded. "Hope you keep your promise to him. Because when he'll break when we start to persuade him."

Jace punched Valentine in the lip through the bars. Valentine wiped the blood forming and he nodded at the boy he raised like a son. He smiled and nodded and he slowly left the cells, leaving the lights on. Jace knelt back down and looked over at unconscious and pale Magnus. "Magnus... Magnus wake up." Jace called to him. "Magnus please wake up. Magnus wake up, please."

Magnus didn't stir. He just laid on the floor, completely unconscious. Jace slammed his hands on the bars and he leaned down at the cell wall again. He sighed and his hand reached over to his parabatai bond. He was begging that Alec and Clary were looking for him. He was praying that they were looking for him. Because he didn't know if Magnus would survive having his magic taken from him and the torture that he knew was coming along with his imprisonment. Jace licked his lips and ran his hair through his blonde hair. He had to find a way to escape with Magnus and get back to the Institute. Jace looked around his cell. It was like the one where Valentine held him before. Empty except for the small circular window from the ship. Jace got up and walked over to it. He was tall enough to reach it, but not tall enough to look through it without jumping or causing a ruckess. Jace touched the metal around the window, looking for anything that might be loose and can help him escape and get to Magnus.

Jace left a loose nail in the metal. If he could reach it, then he could use it as a weapon to escape. He just needed to pull with all his might and he would be able to escape. As Jace managed to pull it loose a bit more, he heard the sound of groaning. Jace looked over to his side and saw that Magnus was waking up. Jace abandoned the nail, knowing that it wasn't going anywhere to check on Magnus. He knelt down and held the bars. "Magnus?" Jace called to him.

Magnus groaned and turned to his side, his face now visible to Jace. There was dry blood from the temple where he was hit and he was still pale. "Jace? What's going- ah!" Magnus cried, clutching his head.

"You might have a concussion. You were hit pretty hard." Jace said. "Take it easy Magnus."

Magnus started to sit up and look around. Jace noticed that his glamour has gone around his eyes. His golden cat eye slits were visible. Jace had never seen them before. He knew that Alec had seen them and Alec would describe how they were the most beautiful thing in the world. Magnus noticed the tightness around his neck and he started to choke. Jace became scared and he moved forward to try and comfort Magnus. Magnus held his hand up, telling Jace that he would be fine. Magnus took in a few breaths of air before leaning back on the wall facing Jace.

"Valentine said that that collar is blocking your magic." Jace said.

"No wonder I can't feel anything." Magnus said with a sigh.

Jace leaned and pressed his head onto the bars. "I tried to stop him from taking you. From taking us."

"It's okay Jace."

"Magnus, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Magnus replied, giving a weak smile. "I'm sure that you'll get us out of here. I'll be fine until then."

Jace sighed and looked back down at his parabatai rune. "I really hope Alec is looking for us." he sighed

"He's looking for us. You're his parabatai after all."

"But you're his boyfriend. He'd break down the walls of this ship to get you back safe." Jace said back.

Magnus sighed and nodded. The two turned their heads as they heard the doors open again. Jace got up immediately, wanting try his best to protect Magnus, despite the bars keeping them apart from one another. Johnathan walked inside this time, two Circle members flanking him. "It looks like you're both awake." he said, twirling his seraph dagger in between his fingers. "That's good. I was afraid I was going to have to forcefully wake you up. Now if you don't mind shadowhunter, I need to borrow the warlock for a moment."

Magnus slowly started to back up to the corner of the cell. Jace moved over and gripped the bars, angry snarl growing on his face towards Johnathan. "Stay away from Magnus!" he yelled. "Touch him and I will kill you!"

Johnathan smiled and he snapped his fingers. The Circle members walked to Magnus' cell and they threw the door open. The ran inside and grabbed Magnus. Magnus screamed loudly as his arms were grabbed from his already weak and tired body. They pulled him roughly outside the cell. Magnus screamed, looking over at Jace the entire time. "MAGNUS!" Jace cried, following him and moving over through the bars of the cell.

"Jace... Jace... Jace!" Magnus called back as he was pulled out of the prison wing and out of Jace's field of view.

"Magnus, no!" Jace cried, hearing Magnus call Jace's name loudly but muffled. He turned to Johnathan, who was still twirling his seraph blade and smiling. "Let him go. Do you really think that Clary will ever love you if you kidnap her friend and boyfriend?"

Johnathan opened the door to the cell and pushed Jace up to the wall. He held Jace by the neck. "Don't you dare talk about my sister! Ever! You don't deserve to!"

He punched Jace in the stomach and caused him to fall back down clutching his stomach. Johnathan looked down at him and spit down on him. "I'll make sure that we are more persauive to that warlock."

Johnathan kicked Jace in the stomach and walked out the cell, slamming the door closed again. Jace ran up to the door and gripped the door, pulling hard on them to break them. Nothing. Jace looked back to the window. He had to try and escape. Jace slowly started to pry the loose nail from before out of the metal. He didn't have a weapon, but anything sharp should help him to escape the cell that he was in. Jace pried and pried with all his might to break the nail free from the metal. Jace turned back every two minutes to see if anyone was coming. But after a few more minutes of prying with all his strength and might, all Jace started to hear screams. Loud screams. Magnus. It was Magnus' screams. Coming from above him. From above the ship. They were torturing him. Magnus' screams got louder. Screams of obvious pain and agony. They were hurting Magnus. Jace pulled on the bars. "Magnus!" he screamed. "Magnus, no! Magnus!"

* * *

Johnathan had ordered the men to drag Magnus out to the deck of the ship. They had put him in chains on the way and they threw him unceremoniously on the ground of the deck. Magnus couldn't catch his fall, so he scraped his chest of the deck. Valentine stood right in front of him, with his arms behind him and he smiled down at the warlock. "The all powerful Magnus Bane. My prisoner on my ship." he said.

Magnus was forced onto his knees from the ground of the deck to look up at Valentine. "What do you want from me and Jace, huh Valentine? What do you want?" Magnus asked with a bit of attitude.

Johnathan want to move forward and punch Magnus, but Valentine held his hand up to stop his son. Valentine looked back down at Magnus with his sly and evil grin on his face. "How about this warlock?" he said, leaning down so that he was in his face. "I will let Jace go if you portal me, my son and my men to Idris."

Magnus didn't even realize that he laughed. Valentine didn't even move when Magnus laughed. "I'm sorry Valentine, but I'd rather stick my dick in an anthill then let you kill innocent downworlders and kill innocent shadowhunters."

Valentine smiled and nodded. He walked over to one of his men and grabbed a thick silver rod from one of his men. "Okay then Magnus." he said. "I'm guessing that you will need a bit of persuasion. Remove the warlock's shirt please."

The Circle soldiers tore off Magnus' shirt unceremoniously as Valentine pressed the button on the rod. Valentine didn't even decided to warm Magnus up to the rod, as he pressed hard onto his bare chest. Red angry sparks of electricity hit Magnus hard. He screamed loudly, trying to fight his way away from the sparks burning him inside and out. But the grip the Circle members were tight and Magnus was stuck with the electricity running all over his body. Magnus screamed loudly, squirming and squirming.

Magnus started to hear more screams from below him. It was Jace, probably yelling for Magnus and probably wanting him to be let go. But he couldn't hear it all. The sparks around his body were stopping his hearing from coming in and out. Magnus could see Johnathan from the corner of his tearing eyes, laughing at his pain. "Ma... no... nus..." he heard, before his vision started to black out.

But it didn't stop as his eyes closed. The rod kept touching his chest, neck and face, burning his skin and his insides and outs. Magnus was biting down his lip to stop himself from screaming and showing Valentine his pain and his emotion. Magnus felt like he was dying. Like he was going to explode any minute now. Any minute now.


	5. Five

_**#SaveShadowhunters**_

* * *

Alec and Clary left Magnus' loft and immediately went back to the Institute. Izzy was there, waiting for her big brother. "There you are." she said, approaching them as fast as she could in her heels. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you."

"Magnus and Jace have been taken." Clary said to Izzy as Alec stopped in front of one of the screens.

"What? Why would someone take them?" Izzy asked.

"It was Johnathan." Alec said to his sister, tapping on the screen to find anything. He slammed his fists on the keypad in his anger. "Dammit!"

"Alec, calm down." Izzy said, putting his hand on her brother's bicep. "I know you're worried about Magnus and Jace, but acting out isn't going to solve anything. We're going to find them. We just need to think."

Clary sighed and nodded. "What would Johnathan and Valentine need Magnus and Jace for?" she asked.

"Why was Jace at Magnus' anyways?" Alec asked. "He was supposed to be here at the Institute, training the newcomers."

"Then maybe that explains one thing." Izzy said. "Maybe since Jace wasn't supposed to be there, he was just taken because he saw what happened. Maybe Johnathan's prime objective for capture was Magnus."

Alec sighed angrily. Magnus was the one that Valentine wanted. Why did Valentine want Magnus? He was innocent. He was so kind and sweet. Why would someone like Valentine want to kidnap his handsome and beautiful warlock. Warlock. "Oh by the angel." Alec said with his realization.

"What?" Clary asked. "What? What is it?"

"I think I know why Johnathan and Valentine took Magnus."

"Why?" Izzy asked.

"Magnus is a warlock." Alec explained, crossing his arms angrily. "More importantly, Magnus is a high warlock. The High Warlock of Brooklyn. And Valentine needs to get to Alicante in order to get to Lake Lyn and summon the angel. But he can't get there because he can't create portals."

"But he can't get there because of circle rune either." Izzy said.

"But it was removed." Clary said. "Alec deruned him of his circle rune for his execution before he escaped through the portal."

"That's right." Izzy said in total agreement. "So that means that he only needs one thing... a warlock."

"But Magnus would never take them to Idris. And Jace would never let them hurt Magnus." Alec said, before stopping to feel his rune. He groaned in anger before punching the wall. Izzy and Clary moved forward to support him.

"Alec what is it?" Izzy asked. "Is it Jace?"

"Are they torturing him?" Clary asked, worried for the man that she had developed a crush on. "Is he hurt?"

"No." Alec said, shaking his head. "He's not hurt, but he's feeling... he's feeling defeated. Like he can't do anything."

"Which means that somethings happening to Magnus and Jace feels like he can't do anything." Izzy sighed. "Have you two tried tracking them?"

"We tried." Clary said. "But Valentine must be holding them over water. The tracking rune stopped."

Alec sighed. "We need all hands on deck. If Valentine has Magnus that means that if he manages to break him, Alicante is put at risk. We need all available hands on deck looking for him."

"I'll send an alert." Izzy said, taking out her phone and drawing a rune on it. "Everyone will be here in a couple of minutes. Until then, I'll see what I can find on Magnus."

Izzy left Clary and Alec by themselves. Alec looked at Clary. "We need all the help we can get." he said to her. "Who can help us find them?"

Clary thought for a moment and then she smiled. "Simon." she said.

"What about him?"

"Simon. He's a vampire. If we can ask the New York clan for our help, maybe they can cover more ground in finding Magnus and Jace."

Alec thought for a moment and then he smiled. "Clary, that's genius!" he said, grabbing his phone and sending a text. "I just arranged a meeting with Raphael. He'll meet with use is a few hours once everyone gets here and hears my orders to find Magnus and Jace." Alec sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Alec..." Clary said, moving over to him. "What is it?"

"It's just, we know that Valentine is Jace's... Jace's step father. We know that he wouldn't hurt Jace and he wouldn't let Johnathan hurt Jace either. But... but Magnus. I know that they're going to hurt him. They're going to torture him... and force him to make a portal."

"Jace will do everything he can to stop them from hurting Magnus. He wouldn't want to him or you hurt."

"But what if he can't Clary?! What if... what if... what if they're already hurting him, torturing him as we speak, and I can't do anything about it? And I can't stop them!" Alec cried, tears threatening to fall down his face. "Clary, I know that you care about Jace and I know that you can't lose him. He's my parabatai, I can't lose him either. But, I... I can't lose Magnus. I... I love him."

"I know that you do Alec." Clary said, rubbing his shoulder. "We'll find him. We will find them. And until we, I know that Jace will stop Valentine from hurting Magnus. We'll find them before it comes to us losing them."

Alec nodded, wiping his tears. His hand went to his parabatai rune. Clary smiled at him. "We'll find them Alec. I promise."

"Alec." called Izzy, who was returning to them. "Everyone is here. They're ready for you."

Alec nodded and he adjusted his shirt. He looked over at Clary and motioned for her to follow. "Come on." he said.

* * *

Jace had been pulling hard on the loose nail for what felt like hours. His hand had started to hurt and he had even started to bleeding from his palms. The pain was unbearable, but it would be worth it when he got him and Magnus out of here. Jace gave one last hard yank and the nail fell out. Jace fell back with a groan, but with the nail in his hand. He had a weapon now. He could save Magnus now if he was just given the chance. Jace started to hear footsteps approaching him from the cell. Jace shoved the nail inside his jacket and he looked out the bars of his cell.

Jace watched as Johnathan walked back inside, a Circle member behind him. Over the soldiers should was Magnus. He was shirtless and there were burns all over his body. Electrical burns. Jace knew the difference. Johnathan opened the door to the cell and Magnus was thrown inside as if he was nothing. Jace heard a groan of pain from Magnus and he closed in on himself. From the pain in fear. "Magnus..." Jace whispered, moving over to try and get a full few of Magnus from the bars of both their cells. "Magnus, can you hear me?"

"I don't think so." Johnathan said with an evil glare at Jace. "We did hit him pretty hard."

"Shut the hell up!" Jace yelled at him.

Johnathan rolled his eyes and he leaned over towards the bars of Magnus' cell. "Think about your options warlock." he whispered. "Or things will go really, really bad for you."

Johnathan snapped his fingers and the Circle soldier left right behind him. Jace growled at the man that had to unfortunately share a blood with Clary. Jace turned back to Magnus, worry evident of his face. "Magnus... can you hear me?" he whispered.

"Yeah." Magnus said, forcing his body to move so that he could sit up. He was clutching his stomach with one hand while using the wall closest to him to move and sit up.

Jace wanted to kill Valentine just base on the sight he saw Magnus in. There were electrical burns all over his body, but his face looked terrible. One of his cat eyes were forced closed from a blackened gash on his eye and he was completely pale. It was like the collar was cutting of his oxygen now that was tortured. "By the angel..." Jace gasped. "Dammit! I should have done something!"

"It's not your fault Jace." Magnus whispered, leaning back on the wall before gripping his teeth in pain. "Everything will be okay... Ale...Alexander and Clary will come for us."

Jace looked over to the door of his cell. He had to try and escape now. If he didn't, Magnus wouldn't survive long enough. Jace pulled out the nail that he pulled out and he walked over to the lock of the cell. He shoved the thick nail inside the key hole and started to shift it around. Jace looked up at Magnus every few minutes of jiggling. Magnus wasn't paying Jace any mind. He was staring off into space, holding his stomach and breathing very, very slowly. Jace needed to get Magnus out of here, or else Alec would kill him for letting his boyfriend die at the hands of Valentine Morgenstern.

Jace moved the nail as hard as he could in the key hole. After a few more moments of jiggling, he heard a large click. Jace inaudibly gasped and he slowly pushed the cell door. It opened. Jace smiled and he looked back at Magnus. He still wasn't paying Jace any mind. Jace pushed the door opened and he slowly walked over Magnus' cell door. Magnus finally turned over to Jace. His eyes widened when he saw that he had found a way out of the cell. "Ja-" he tried to asked, but his winced and groaned in pain instead of speaking.

"Save your strength." Jace whispered back as he moved the nail around. "I'll get you out of there, just hang on. Okay?"

Magnus swallowed hard and he nodded, turning back to wincing hard in pain and closing his eyes hard. Jace needed to get Magnus some help and he needed to get him help fast. He shoved the nail inside it's key hole and in a few minutes, the door opened. Jace went inside and he ran over to Magnus. He checked his pulse, trying to see how slow or fast it was. It was slow, which meant that Jace needed to get Magnus help. "Hang on Magnus." he whispered, moving over and helping Magnus into his arms. Magnus moved into Jace as he pulled him up by his legs.

Jace slowly carried Magnus out of the cell and down the hall of their prison wing. Jace pushed the door opened and he looked around, making sure that no one was around them. Jace started to ran as fast as he could to get to the deck. In was strangely quiet inside the ship. But Jace didn't question it. Magnus head started to go back, and he breathing quickened. "Magnus, no!" Jace said, shaking him a bit. "Stay awake, okay?! Please..." Jace looked around quickly as he kept running, making sure no one was following or chasing them. "If you won't stay awake for me, stay awake for Alec. Stay awake for when you see Alec again, okay?"

Magnus sat up a bit as soon as Jace said Alec. Magnus winced again and he moved to rest his head on Jace's chest. Jace sighed, knowing that Magnus will survive just a bit long now. Jace made it outside one of the ship and he slowly began to make his way to the ship's exit. Jace knew where it was. He had been a prisoner on the Morning Star before. He slowly carried Magnus from towards the ships deck. Everyone was on the deck. Every Circle soldier, including Valentine. They were all standing on the deck. Jace started to crouch down, hiding him and Magnus from being caught. Jace listened in as he crouched down with Magnus in his arms. "The time will come dearest members of the Circle." Valentine told his soldiers. "The warlock might be holding onto the hope that his precious shadowhunter boyfriend will come and rescue him. But know that the hope that he's holding onto will fade. With a little... persuasion."

The Circle members cheered for Valentine as he nodded along with his people listening to him. Jace exhaled hard through his nose as he crouched more with Magnus. Jace made it across the deck and he started to run to the front of the ship. Jace was almost there. He was so close to freedom and getting Magnus some help. He turned back, making sure that no one saw him and he made a turn down towards the front of the ship. Big mistake. When he turned, he was hit over the head with a large pipe. Jace fell to the ground unconscious, dropping Magnus in the process, who had also gone unconscious too.

Johnathan looked down on them and smiled, throwing the pipe off the boat and letting it disintegrate from the ward surrounding it. "You shadowhunters never stop trying to save others, huh?" Johnathan asked, grabbing Magnus and throwing him over his shoulder again. "I guess that you just don't know how to sit the hell down and watch your friend get tortured." Johnathan walked away with Magnus as Jace just laid on the ground knocked out. It didn't take long before two Circle soldiers grabbed Jace and started to drag him back to his cell.


	6. Six

_**#SaveShadowhunters took over NY (my city and hometown) today and I couldn't be more prouder. This is amazing what we're all doing. Keep fighting and being all and all badasses. I love it.**_

* * *

Jace started to come to again with a very groggy feeling in his head. Like he had been hit over the head with a pipe. Jace tried to force his arms in front of him so that he could sit up, but he found himself unable to move them. Jace opened his eyes immediately and he looked around at his body to see what the angel could be covering his arms to the point where he couldn't move them. The answer was clear. His hands were chained in front of him with chains with runes on them. Rendering him useless to helping himself and Magnus escape. Dammit. Jace started to pull at the metal cuffs that locked him from moving around a bunch. The chains were tight on his wrists and he could feel the circulation cutting from his skin. And he knew that they probably used their steles on the chains in between the cuffs, so there was no use in trying to break free. Even with his shadowhunter strength, there was no way that he could out of the cuffs.

Jace groaned angrily, trying to break free. He hated being a hostage. A prisoner. Unable to do anything.

"It really disappoints me that you tried to escape Johnathan." said a voice that could none other than Valentine.

Jace looked up from his spot on the floor at Valentine who was looking up at him through the bars of his cage. Yes, cage. Jace got up, despite the trip he had from the cuffs keeping him locked. He pushed himself onto the thin, long bars of his cage angrily. "Where's Magnus?" he asked with a snarl. He couldn't see him at all from the cage that he was inside and that was lifting him above the ground just near Valentine. It seemed like they moved him to a here to prevent an escape. Since the cage was thinner and much, much smaller than the old cell, there was no sign of Magnus and Jace became scared that his actions to rescue him by have gotten him killed.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Jace yelled again at Valentine.

Valentine pointed over to the right of Jace. Jace looked over and much to his relief, there was Magnus in his own cage. The damn collar was still on his neck, but his wrists were cuffed like Jace's. Jace looked over at him and sighed. He was alive. Thank the angel. Jace noticed the paleness of usual skin. "Let him go Valentine!" Jace yelled, turning back down to Valentine. "Let him go right now!"

"Please Johnathan. After that stunt you pulled trying to escape with the warlock, I highly doubt that I'll be any more reasonable with him now." Valentine said, crossing his arms and smiling at the boy he raised. "I was being nice with his torture since he is your parabatai's lover. But after what you did-"

"No!" Jace yelled, pulling at his chains again. "Leave him alone. He's an innocent, he did nothing!"

"Downworlders are anything but innocent. They have demon blood in them. They are disgraceful. Disgusting."

"Magnus and everyone else are more then just downworlders. They're people... real people like you and I. With lives! You can't just kill them a berate them!"

"Oh yeah?" Valentine pulled out a syringe and he started to walk to Magnus' cage.

Jace moved over and he started to bang his body on his cage bars. He let him take and hurt Magnus once, he would not let him do it again. He would not. Jace rammed his shoulder into the cage bars, yelling at Valentine. "Leave him alone!"

Valentine pushed his hands into Magnus' cage and he pulled him up. Magnus woke up immediately to the touch and he yelled out in pain from his already burned chest and body. Valentine shoved his needle into Magnus' bare neck, visible still from the collar and his missing shirt. Valentine pushed the liquid inside Magnus' body. Magnus screamed, slamming his body onto the bottom of the cell. Jace's eyes widened in fear as he watched Magnus be chemically torturted.

Valentine stepped back and watched Magnus scream from the chemical running into his body and coursing through his body. "Magnus, no. Mangus it's okay. It's okay." Jace said, whispering to him. "You'll be fine, just fight it Magnus. Fight it."

Magnus screamed, pulling his hand up to his temples and slamming his face onto the floor of the cage screaming. "Alec!" Magnus screamed, shaking. "ALEC! ALEC!"

"What's going on?" Jace asked, looking over at Valentine. "What did you do to him? What the hell did you do?!"

"Oh nothing." Valentine said, putting the empty needle away in his jacket pocket. "Just making him see his worst fears."

Valentine approached Jace and slammed his head hard on the cell bars, making Jace go dizzy. He left the room holding the cages and leaving Jace alone to listen to Magnus' pained screams as he fought unconsciousness. Jace looked down at Magnus, wanting to comfort his brother's innocent boyfriend. "Magnus... Magnus, just breathe. It's... It's going to be okay."

Magnus was shaking as he slammed his head on the ground. Blood was pouring from his nose. "Alec... Alexander..."

Jace bit his lip angrily as the darkness started to surround him. "Alec, Clary, wherever you are I really hope that you're close... Magnus... Magnus needs you."

* * *

"As you all now, we are currently at war with Valentine and the Circle. Everything we do from this moment on will or will not change the course of the war. Downworlders might die and innocent shadowhunters might die. We are on high alert from this point on."

Alec was standing on the steps of the Institute, looking out at all his fellow shadowhunters. Clary was standing right next to him, ready to spot him if he messed up or couldn't find the words to say. Alec looked out at his fellow men and women as they nodded in agreement to his words. "Valentine has broken the Accords today. He's kidnapped the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, and he's kidnapped one of our own shadowhunters. We believe that his plan for kidnapping Magnus Bane is to force him to open a portal to Idris. If he gets to Idris, then he will get to the mortal mirror and he'll be able to summon the angel and make a wish. We cannot have him get to Alicante. I want all available shadowhunters out looking for the both of them. Any Circle members you find, bring them here as prisoners of the Institute so that we can find out where they might be holding his hostages."

"All seems pretty suspect don't you think?" said Raj, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows.

Alec looked down at Raj, not giving him the angry stare that he wanted as a reaction. "What are you implying Raj?"

"I'm implying that isn't it kind of strange that Valentine kidnapped your boyfriend? Maybe you're overreacting and your little downworlder is just off drinking a martini somewhere." Raj said. Everyone around did not agree or chose to agree with him. They knew how evil Valentine was, so him kidnapping a downworlder doesn't seem that far off. They all slowly moved away from Raj as he continued to speak to Alec. "Are you sure that we should even be wasting our time over some rumor that he's gone missing?"

Alec smiled at Raj. "Here's how I know that this isn't a rumor or a lie. My parabatai was the shadowhunter taken. And I know that you have no idea what a parabatai bond feels like. Right Raj?" Alec stepped down a bit and slowly approached Raj, who's facial expression changed completely. "I can feel that he is hurt and I know that he's being held prisoner right now. I know how my parabatai feels. You don't have a parabatai, or have anyone willing to have you as one. So I'm going to warn you to not question me as the head of the Institute."

"I was just saying-" Raj tried to explain, but Alec put a hand up to cut him off.

"I don't care what you were saying. Do not question my parabatai bond, my motives or my boyfriend." Alec looked back out at everyone else, who was impressed with Alec standing up for himself. "Everyone move out."

Raj ran out of the room as everyone else quickly left to grab their weapons and locate the kidnapped downworlder. Alec turned back to Clary. "How did I do?" he whispered.

"You did great." she said with a smile. "We'll find Jace and Magnus quickly now."

Izzy approached the two. "Alec you did a great job. I'm so glad that you stood up for yourself and Magnus."

Alec nodded and smiled at his sister. "Have you heard from Raphael or Simon?" he asked.

"Yes." Izzy said. "Raphael just sent out his vampires to look around the city. But he and Simon are here now to speak with you."

"Send them to my office, I'll be there in a minute." Alec said. Izzy nodded and she walked off to go bring the vampires towards the office. Alec turned to Clary. "Clary I can feel him through the bond... he's angry."

"They must have done something to Magnus." Clary said. "Or maybe Valentine separated him from Magnus. We can think on the dark side of everything."

Alec sighed and he ran his hand through his bond. "Your mother told me that there was a kind of... kind of spell that could help me communicate with Jace through our bond. She said that maybe you... would know the rune."

"What did it look like?" Clary asked.

Before Alec could explain, Clary saw a rune in her mind. She pulled out her stele and started to draw a rune on top of Alec's parabatai rune. Alec bit his lip from the pain of the burning of his skin. But the rune started to activate. Clary grabbed Alec and led him from the middle of the Institute and brought him over to his office. Inside was Izzy, Simon and Raphael. They both seemed pretty confused as to why Clary was leading Alec inside. "Clary?" Simon said with a smile at his best friend. But he frowned when he saw Alec looking a tiny bit weak. "What happened to Alec?"

"I saw a rune... Alec said it would help me and him communicate with Jace through their parabatai bond." she explain, sitting Alec down on his office chair. "Alec is it working?"

"It's working." Alec said, nodding. "I just need to... to reach Jace. Give me... a moment."

Alec's head fell back with his eyes closed as he tried to reach Jace. Clary looked back at Simon, Raphael and Izzy. "Thank you for sending your vampires after Jace and Magnus."

"Magnus practically raised me after I was turned. He's family and I do anything for family." Raphael said.

"Again, thank you." Clary said.

"You don't have to thank me Clary."

"Have you found out why Valentine wanted Magnus and Jace in the first place?" Simon asked.

"We came up with a theory that Valentine didn't mean to get Jace." Izzy explained. "We think that he was just looking for Magnus."

"But does Magnus have that Valentine can't get himself?" Simon asked.

"Magic." Raphael said, realizing something.

Simon looked over at Clary. "Magnus can create a portal to Idris, which is where the mortal mirror is. He thinks that by kidnapping Magnus, he can force him to make him, Johnathan and the Circle a portal to Alicante."

"Magnus would never do that." Raphael said. "He doesn't subject to the needs of people, especially the needs to people like Valentine."

"But with torture, he probably could." Izzy shrugged, running her hand over her snake whip.

"We need to hurry up and find them before Valentine kills Magnus." Simon said.

"We just need to hope that Alec is able to speak with Jace, before Valentine takes their torture too far." Izzy said, looking back at Alec.

* * *

As soon as Clary drew her rune on his parabatai bond, he was brought into Jace's subconscious. It completely dark inside as Alec began to walk around and search for his parabatai. "Jace?!" Alec called out as he ran around the inky darkness of the room. "Jace are you in here? Where are you?"

Alec turned around and he saw a figure with messy blond hair, leaning against an invisible wall with his wrists chained in front of him. "Jace!" Alec yelled, running up to his parabatai.

Jace looked up at him and his eyes widened. "Al-Alec?" he replied.

Alec went down on his knees beside his brother. Jace was pulling at the chains. "Jace, I need you to tell me where you are. I need you to tell me where Valentine is holding you too."

"Alec... I'm sorry." Jace cried, shaking in his chains. "I tried to stop them from torturing Magnus..."

"Jace, it's fine. It's okay. We'll get him and you out of there. But you need to tell me where you both are. Thinking about Clary. What would she do without you?"

Jace looked up at the sound of Clary's name. Jace nodded and the thought about where he was and who was holding him. "M-Morning... Morning Star." he said with a nod. "We're on the Morning Star."

Alec nodded. The Morning Star. That's where they were. Alec hugged Jace quickly and rubbed the back of his head. "Don't worry, we're going to you both out of there. I promise you."

"Magnus... Alec I'm sorry about Magnus." Jace whispered back. "They... they burned him... they burned him Alec."

"And they'll pay for that mistake with their lives." Alec said back. "Don't worry, we'll get him back. We'll get you both back. Now hold on Jace... we'll find you both I promise."

Jace nodded and he looked up at his brother and parabatai. "I'll keep him safe Alec. I promise you."

Alec nodded. He got up and he slowly walked away from Jace. His real eyes opened and he looked around his office at everyone as they spoke. "The Morning Star." he said out loud, getting everyone's attention.

Clary and Izzy ran over to him and the rubbed his back as he seemed completely out of breath. "What is Alec?" Izzy asked.

"Did you work?" Clary asked.

Instead of getting an answer, Alec hugged Clary. Clary was confused for a minute, but she hugged him back. "Clary, you're a genius!" he cried.

"I'm guessing that Clary's rune worked?" Raphael asked.

"I'm guessing that it did." Izzy said with a smile and in agreement.

"So, where did Jace say that they were?" Clary asked.

"He said that they're both being held on The Morning Star." Alec responded, getting up from his chair.

"Valentine's ship?" Simon asked. "Then that's why you couldn't track them down."

"Well we need to hurry." Alec said to the four of them.

"Let's hurry and get to that ship before Valentine kills Magnus." Clary said in agreement, following Alec out first. Raphael, Simon and Izzy were sure to follow them.


	7. Seven

**_#SaveShadowhunters & #ShadowhuntersSeason4_**

* * *

Clary stood in her bedroom of the Institute, dressing and quick as she could in her black battle gear. She needed to hurry so she and Alec could find Jace and Magnus and bring the home. Clary had been worrying her head over Jace and praying that Valentine was going to hurt him or kill him. But she had never really thought of Valentine and Johnathan hurting Magnus. From how Alec reacted after the rune deactivated, it seemed like Magnus was in danger of dying from what The Circle had done to him. Clary quickly strapped on his vest, before adding some seraph blades to it's holster.

Clary looked up when she heard someone at the door knocking. "Come in." she said, before turning around to grab her boots.

Alec walked in, dressed in his own battle gear with his arrows and his bow. He walked in and he gave the red headed Fairchild a weak and sad smile. "Clary..." he said to her, looking tired and desperate. "Can I... can I speak to you? Before we go out?"

Clary nodded and she gestured for Alec to take a seat. Alec threw off his arrows and his bow and placed them on the edge of the bed. He sat down on the bed and folded his hands in front of him. Clary sat down next to him and looked over at him with her warm and calm smile. "What is it Alec?" she asked.

"I think that... I think that you just deserve to know why you thought... why you thought that I hated you." he said, looking over at her. "I didn't hate you, I just thought that you were annoying and pretty much ruining everything here at the Institute. And not only that, but Jace started to like you."

"And you liked Jace." Clary said.

Alec nodded and he smiled. "You know that I'm gay. You know that I prefer men and Jace was like my first love, even though I knew deep down that he wasn't interested in men. And then you came along and you just... instantly fell in love with you."

"You were jealous of me."

"But I couldn't hate you Clary. I don't even hate Raj, and you know he's an ass. It takes more effort to be nice and just ignore someone than to hate someone. At least that what Izzy says." Alec looked over at Clary and he smiled at her. "It was because of you, when I met you... I met Magnus. And meeting Magnus was the best day of my life. And if I lose Magnus... to someone like Valentine, I will never forgive myself."

"But this isn't your fault Alec." Clary said, putting her hand reassuringly on his knee. "And we will get Magnus and Jace back."

"Clary, I know that I haven't been the nicest to you when you came here. And I know that I haven't been a great friend to you like Izzy and Lydia have been. But can you and I... can you make me a promise?" Alec asked. Clary nodded, listening to the adopted brother and parabatai of her boyfriend. Alec moved forward on the bed so that he and Clary were facing each other. "If we find Jace and Magnus... and, and if one of them dies-"

"Alec, they're not going to die." Clary said.

"But if... if one of them does die. And I lose Magnus or Jace... don't let me become the man I was when he first met. Jealous, angry and... a terrible shadowhunter.:

Clary smile and she nodded. "We should probably hurry and get to the Morning Star and hurry before they really do do something to Jace and Magnus."

Alec grabbed his bow and his arrows and he smiled at Clary. "Let's go save our boyfriends."

* * *

Jace was shaking the bars of his cage as hard as he could. He had to get out some how and some way. For Magnus. Whatever fucking chemical that Valentine put in Magnus' body had seemed to flush out of his system and he was just sitting in the cell, muttering to himself with blood dribbling from his lips and chin. Jace felt terrible for Magnus. Absolutely terrible. He had tried to help his escape once and now they were hanging in cages and Jace could do nothing because of his damned cuffed hands. Jace stopped slamming onto the bars and he collapsed resting on the cage's floor. "Magnus... can you hear me?" Jace whispered to him, looking at him through the bars.

Magnus shook his head as a response. "It all just... hurts." he whispered, moving his hands to clutch his knees under his chin. "It all just... just hurts."

"Magnus I am so sorry." Jace whispered back. "I am so sorry."

"Stop apologizing to me Jace... this..." Magnus coughed out more blood. "This isn't and will never... never be your fault."

Jace moved over to the bars that were closest to Magnus and he knelt down beside him. "Magnus... I am going to do everything in my power to save you. And if I am going to do that... you need to know something. About Alec."

Magnus shifted his head over to Jace, still looking and feeling absolutely horrible. His eyes squinted at the sound of his boyfriend and he looked worried. "What... what about Alec?" he asked.

"I wanted to thank you. For everything that you did and that you do for Alec. He's my parabatai and his happiness means, it means everything to me. He's never ever been more happier than when he's with you. And I feel it through our bond. I just wanted to thank you so much for making him happy. For loving him."

Magnus gave a weak smile at Jace. "I love Alec." he said in a weak voice that he couldn't control. "I would never hurt him and you don't have to thank me. It makes my day to make him happy and keep him safe."

"I won't let them take you away from him. Alec needs you." Jace said.

Just as Jace said what he did, the door opened and Valentine and Johnathan walked inside the room. They were flanked by a few Circle members. Magnus didn't have the energy to look over at them, but Jace immediately stood up and looked at them with an angry look. He was praying to the angel that they didn't lay a hand on Magnus. Valentine approached Magnus' cage and he looked at him with an evil smile on his face. "Stay away from him Valentine or I swear to the angel!" Jace yelled in an anger scream.

Valentine smiled at the boy her raised and he looked back over at Magnus again. "Have you made your decision warlock?" he asked.

"I have." Magnus said, letting out a really hard exhale. "I'd rather stick... my dick... in anthill."

Johnathan reached through the bars and punched Magnus in the mouth, causing more blood to spill out of his mouth. Jace slapped his cuffed hands on the bars again, making a loud and startling sound that got Johnathan and Valentine's attention.

"Leave him alone!" Jace screamed.

Johnathan started to walk over to get revenge on Jace, but Valentine grabbed his son by the shoulder and smiled at him. "Pay him no attention son. It doesn't matter what threats come out of his mouth. He's not important anymore." Valentine looked back over at Magnus. "You're not the only warlock in New York. We'll find another." the leader turned over to the Circle members. "Get rid of him."

"NO!" Jace yelled, moving to slam against the bars of the cage again. "Stay away from him!"

The bars of the cage opened and Magnus was forced out of the small circular room that was covered in his blood by the rough and traitorous Circle soldiers. Valentine walked with them with the most evil glare that Jace had ever seen him give. Jace kept slamming his shoulder into the cell bars, screaming loudly for Magnus' freedom. "Jace..." Magnus whispered.

"Magnus, Magnus don't worry." Jace said to him, moving over as he was moved away from his cage. "Magnus I won't let them kill you. Okay?"

Magnus moved his head to face Jace as he was hauled. "Tell Alec I love him." he whispered, before being pulled out of the room. Jace's eyes widened as he slammed harder. Johnathan walked up to Jace's cage and he shook his head at the shadowhunter. "I will kill you." Jace yelled to him. "If you kill him... nothing will stop me from getting my revenge."

Johnathan smiled and chuckled a very evil chuckle. "Don't make empty promises. You already made one to your parabatai."

Johnathan turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Jace continued to angrily slam his shoulder into the cell bars. Johnathan was gone. Valentine was gone. The Circle members were gone. And if Jace didn't do something and fast, Magnus would be gone too. Jace continued to slam his shoulder as hard as he could onto the cell bars. He felt a jolt and the cage started to shake.

Jace moved over and looked up. The hook that the cage was connected to had gone loose. It was hanging off the ceiling and it was due to fall off at any moment. Jace smiled. The angel had blessed him to escape. Jace slammed against the cage's bars one last time and the cage fell down with a loud crash. The door fell off the hinges and Jace jumped out of his prison. He was free. Now he just had to find Magnus. Jace looked over at his broken cage and he pulled the chain that connected it's cuffs through one of the broken bars. Jace pulled with all his strength until the chain snapped in half and he was free. Jace grabbed a fallen bar as a weapon and he walked over to the door where the Circle members had left with Magnus.

His parabatai would never forgive him if he let Magnus die. Jace would never frgive himself if he let Magnus die. Magnus didn't deserve to die. It wasn't his time and it wasn't fair to him. At all. Jace ran out of the door, looking around and searching for either Magnus, Valentine for Johnathan. If Magnus was dead already, then Jace was going to kill Valentine or Johnathan with his bare hands and make them pay.

Jace saw Johnathan, still walking off. Jace gave an angry smile and he screamed as he ran up to him. Johnathan turned over and his eyes widened as Jace tackled him.

* * *

Alec and Clary ran as fast as their legs could take them towards the New York Pier. Izzy, Simon and Raphael were right behind them. "There!" Clary yelled, pointing at the large boat that floating in the water the pier. Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at the huge boat. Simon moved forward to try and get to the boat, but Raphael but a hand in front of him "Wait..." he said, grabbing a rock from the ground. He threw it at the boat and in disintegrated from the magic surrounding the boat.

"No... no!" Alec yelled, worrying starting to take shape in his body.

"There's a barrier around the boat." Raphael said to Alec. "Keeps people in and out."

"Well how do we get in?" Izzy asked, looking around. "There has to be some way to get inside."

Alec looked over at Clary, hope in his eyes. "Clary?"

Clary shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know if my portal rune will work with the barrier around it... but I'll try."

Clary pulled out her stele and drew a rune on her hand. She pointed it to the opposite direction of the Morning Star. A portal opened and Clary smiled. "It worked." Simon said with a smile.

"You did it Clary." Alec said, patting her shoulder with a wide grin. He then turned back to Raphael and Simon. "I'm not sure if we'll need reinforcements, but I want to ask you-"

"I'll run back to my Clan." Raphael said. "Ask a few of them to stand guard and capture Circle members that come down with Jace or Magnus."

"I'll stay here with Izzy unless something happens." Simon said. "Keep a look out in case Valentine does try to escape."

Izzy smiled and shook her head at Simon. "And I'll keep Simon from dying from running into a tree."

Alec smiled at his sister's joke. He moved over and hugged Izzy. "Stay safe." he whispered to her.

"You should be saying that to Simon But I promise big brother." Izzy said, letting him go and cupping his cheek. "Go bring back our brother... and your boyfriend."

Alec nodded and he turned over to Clary. "When he get inside-" he said to her. "We need to stay together. We split up, we risk Jace and Magnus' life. Stay together."

Clary nodded. "I got it."

Alec held his hand out to Clary, with a weak smile. Clary smiled back and took his hand in his. The took walked through the portal and found themselves on the Morning Star. Alec quickly pulled Clary behind a box as the portal closed. "I know where Valentine might be holding Magnus and Jace. I was there when he had me." he whispered.

Alec nodded and pulled out his stele. He activated his and Clary's silence rune and he looked over behind Clary to see if anyone was looking. "Show me." he whispered.


	8. Eight

_**#SaveShadowhunters**_

* * *

Jace held Johnathan down with an angry glare in his eyes and rage fueling his strength. Jace held him down by his neck, using his makeshift staff to press down around the neck of the demon blooded monster. Johnathan was thrown off guard. He had no idea that Jace had escape and he still surprised about the fact that he did escape. He choked hard, trying to get air as Jace held him down. "Where's Magnus?!" Jace yelled at him.

Johnathan surprised and pained face changed automatically and he smiled. He begun to laugh just like Valentine and he was getting the life choked out of him. Jace growled at him and he punched Johnathan in the nose. Blood spilled out. Jace threw his staff away and he pulled Johnathan up, throwing him hard through the door at the end of the all. Johnathan flew through the door and fell to the ground. To Jace's surprise, no one was around. Not Valentine. Not Circle members and definitely not Magnus. Jace ran through the door and he grabbed Johnathan again. He was still smiling and laughing evilly. Jace grabbed him again and began to punch him. Johnathan started to fight back now, kicking Jace and punching him as well.

Jace fell back as Johnathan stood over him and punched him in the throat. Jace coughed out some blood onto Johnathan's face. "Why do you care so much for someone with the blood of a demon inside them?" he asked, scratching Jace's face.

"You have demon blood." Jace retorted before moving his knee up and kicking him in the groin. Johnathan let him go immediately and Jace held him down again. "I won't ask again, where's Magnus?! What have you done to him?!"

"You won't find him. He'll be dead when Valentine's done with him... now get over yourself. You failed him... you failed him and your parabatai!"

"Jace!" yelled a feminine voice that the two knew very, very well. Jace looked up and saw Clary and Alec. Both dressed in battle gear. Both looking down at them. Weapons in hand and looking incredibly scared and angry. Alec jumped down first and he immediately went to his parabatai's aid, shooting an arrow at the demon blooded shadowhunter. The arrow went inside his arm and he started to crawl away from the two in pain.

"Alec." Jace said, pulling his parabatai into a close hug. Alec hugged him back, rubbing his back. "Thank the angel that you're alright."

Jace smiled at his parabatai and he looked over at Clary. Alec let him go and pushed him towards the Fairchild girl. Jace cupped Clary's cheeks in his and kissed her. Alec looked away, giving them the privacy that they deserved. Clary kissed him back almost had never had the chance to be happy for his parabatai's relationship before, mostly because he was jealous over the fact that Jace didn't love him the way he did. But now, Alec was happy that Jace was happy.

When the two let go of each other's lips, they looked at each other and smiled. Jace looked back at Johnathan, as he started to laugh again. Jace growled and he grabbed one of Clary's seraph blades from her holster. Jace walked up to him and punched him again, holding him down and putting the blade to his throat. "I won't ask you again, what have you done with Magnus?!" he yelled.

"Is he hurt?" Alec asked trying to keep him emotions in check but ultimately couldn't. Hearing that Magnus was missing scared the living crap out of him and he needed to know where he was and what the hell happened to him.

"They took him. I don't know where he is." Jace said to Alec with a horrified look on his face. He turned back to Johnathan and he held the blade to his neck. "You tell me where he is or I swear to the angel I will kill you."

Clary slowly moved and got closer to her brother. "Johnathan..." she said, looking down at him with sad smile. "Please..."

Johnathan looked over to his sister and he sighed. "The back of the boat... father is going to throw him off the boat."

Jace growled angrily and he shoved the blade inside Johnathan's neck. Johnathan slowly started to choke on his own blood. Clary didn't look away. She believed that her brother deserved it because he had done so much. Attacked Max (and thank the angel that he had woken up) and kidnapped Magnus and Jace. He deserved this. All of this. Jace looked over at Clary. "Clary... can you open a portal to the... the ocean?"

Clary nodded and she drew her rune. A portal opened and Jace grabbed Johnathan by the neck. He pushed him hard through the portal and the three of them could hear a splash from far away. Jace looked back at Alec. Jace looked back at Alec and Clary. "We need to get to Magnus!" Jace said, running past them as fast as he could.

Alec and Clary quickly ran up to him and followed him. Alec immediately knocked an arrow into his bow, wanting and needing to get to his lover. Sure enough, Johnathan was telling the truth about what happened to Magnus. There he was, struggling hard against the grip of Valentine around his collared throat. He was as pale as bone. So close to death yet so far. The magic that surrounded the boat seemed to be lowered so that Magnus could be thrown into the ocean. His hands were bound behind him tightly with a black zip tie and there was a singular silver runed cuff around his ankle that was connected to a very heavy metal ball. If Valentine dropped him, he would die. His magic wouldn't work and he would die. Just like Valentine wanted. Alec wanted to kill Valentine for putting that damned collar on his beautiful boyfriend and Clary felt like throwing up.

Jace looked over at Magnus and Valentine as he held his knife borrowed from Clary tightly. Alec raised his bow immediately and Clary held her own seraph dagger. "Hey!" Jace yelled, immediately throwing his knife that the leader of the Circle.

The seraph blade hit Valentine in the knee and he yelled in pain. But his grip on Magnus loosened and he slowly fell down into the ocean. "No!" Jace yelled, immediately starting to run towards the edge of the boat to where Magnus had fallen down below. He stabbed the Circle members trying to stop him and quickly grabbed one of their steles. Jace pivoted forward from the boat's rails and jumped down off the boat, plunging into the water below. Leaving Clary and Alec to take care of the Circle members. Alec shot his arrows at the men that were surrounding the edge of the pool and were going to try and stop them from getting to Jace and Magnus.

Clary swung her blades at Valentine, who was quick to attack her. Alec knew that she would be fine on her own, but he needed to help her in some way. Alec quickly pulled out an arrow and shot at Valentine hitting the knee that wasn't hit by Jace's blade. Valentine fell back away from Clary, clutching his bleeding knees. His soldiers quickly moved over to help him up and move him. "Don't worry Clarissa." he said to her as he was pulled away to escape. "We'll be together again. You and me."

Clary wanted to quickly move over to him and kill him, but Alec called out to him. "No Clary, forget him!" he yelled out just as he moved away from them and away from the boat. Clary sighed and nodded, putting her blades away. She ran over to Alec, meeting him at the edge of the boat and looking down at the water that almost looked completely dark and pitch black. "Jace!" he yelled out down to him, not knowing if he could hear her know or anymore. "We need to go down there!"

"We go down there, we'll die." Alec said, pulling out his stele and activating his parabatai rune. He felt the rune around or a moment. "He's alive... I can feel him, but... Magnus..."

"Let's get to shore, maybe they'll be there." Clary said, putting her blades in her holster. Alec put his arrows away and he started to run with Clary to get to the end of the boat and hopefully to Magnus and Jace.

* * *

As soon as Jace hit the water below, his whole body shivered and shut off for about thirty seconds. Jace floated down in the water for a while, before he opened his eyes and looked around, remembering why he had fallen down in the water in the first place. Jace looked around quickly in the dark water, hoping that Magnus was floating around like him. But he remembered that he had a metal ball attached to his ankle. He was floating to the bottom of the ocean. Jace felt the stele that he had grabbed and he pulled it over his body, activating his warmth and night vison rune. The dark water seemed to become lighter and more clearer as the rune started to activated.

Jace looked down and he immediately saw Magnus. Looking up at the water as he sunk. He was screaming, all his air bubbles flying up above. Jace started to swim down to him, needing to save him. For his parabatai. Jace swam down as fast as he could with the stele in his hand and his boots and jacket still on. Magnus was shirtless and injured all over. He would die soon. Either from drowning, blood loss or hypothermia. Jace got closer and closer to him, reaching out with his free hand to save him. Until he was grabbed from behind. Jace screamed unconsciously, clawing his free hand at who had grabbed him. Jace turned over and saw Johnathan. He was bleeding out into the ocean and he was dying. But he obviously wanted to bring Jace down with him.

Jace quickly saved some of his air and he turned over to the demon blooded step brother of his. Jace's hand went to the seraph blade that was still sticking out of him and he pulled it out. The blood pouring out of him started to turn the water around him red and Johnathan stopped trying to get Jace to drown. His eyes went behind him and he started to float upward, He was dying and he would be dead when he reached the shore most likely from blood loss. Jace looked back down, to Magnus had stopped screaming as he was still drifting down wards.

Jace started to slowly swim downward to Magnus, stele in hand. Jace was losing oxygen just as much as Magnus was. Jace finally moved down towards him and he grabbed his shoulder. Magnus' head was floating around it almost looked like he was beginning to fully drown. It was a day like this where Jace finally understood what Alec meant when he said that he wanted to give his boyfriend a rune to protect him. Jace moved down and he started to shake Magnus, trying to get him to wake up and trying to get him to hold on just a bit longer. Magnus understood Jace, despite the pain in his chest from the water inside of him and he moved around to try and get free from his zip ties.

Jace moved his stele under the water and he unlocked Magnus' ball and chain witha rune. It fell down faster into the water and Magnus started to float again. Jace quickly drew the unlock rune on the collar that blocked the warlock's magic and the color returned to Magnus' face. But he was still weak. The sparks of magic that he tried to create were weak and they didn't move as far as Magnus' fingers. Jace cut the zip ties around his wrists and he grabbed Magnus.

Jace began to swim upwards with Magnus as fast and as carefully as he could. Jace tried hard as he could to not stop, no matter how much his lungs hurt from not getting air. Jace pulled over to the surface and he took in a large deep breath of air. His lungs immediately felt better. Jace pulled Magnus up, and he did the same thing that he had done. He coughed out what seemed like buckets full of water. "Are you okay?" Jace asked, holding Magnus up as he kicked his legs below the water to keep the two afloat.

Magnus sighed after puking water, bile and blood and he nodded. He was too weak to speak, so he just nodded at his boyfriend's brother and parabatai. Jace looked up from Magnus and looked around the water. He saw two faces that he recgonized. Simon and Izzy. His sister and the vampire he was pretty sure had a crush on his sister. "Izzy!" he yelled out to the best of his ability. His fatigue was growing on him from fighting against his cell, his cage, Johnathan, his cuffs and the water below him and Magnus.

Izzy must have heard him and she pointed at the waters. Simon looked out at him and nodded. Simon ran into the water with his vampire speed. He ran over to the two and grabbed them, before running back with them to the shore. Jace got up as soon as his feet touched solid ground and he ran over to Magnus who had fallen down. He checked his pulse first. It was slow, but it was there. "Magnus... stay awake, okay? You need to stay awake for Alec, okay?"

"Jace, are you okay?" Izzy asked, going over to her brother and wiping some blood from the back of his neck. Jace hadn't noticed that he had been bleeding, probably from Johnathan attacking him. Jace nodded and shook his head at Izzy.

"I'm alright Iz. I swear, I'm fine." he said, looking down at Magnus who was shaking from the cold of the water and not having a shirt.

"Jace! Magnus!" called two voiced in unison that Jace knew and obsolutely loved. Jace turned and saw Alec and Clary running over to them. Alec went over to Magnus immediately. Alec cupped his cheek and smiled down at him. Magnus gave Alec a weak smile and he took his hand in his.

"Oh baby." Alec said, pulling of his own jacket and putting over Magnus' dripping wet body. His makeup was running from the water his usually gelled down hair was dripping down and covering his eyes.

"I wouldn't do it." Magnus whispered to Alec. "I wouldn't take them to Idris. I wouldn't do it for them."

"I know you wouldn't. I'm so proud of you Magnus."

Alec pulled Magnus' head close to his head so that he could rest and he looked back at Jace, who was hugging Clary and Izzy close. Jace looked down at Alec as he hugged his sister and his girlfriend. "I tried Alec..." he said to his parabatai. "I tried to-"

"You did just enough for him Jace. You saved him." Alec whispered,

"You saved Magnus from drowning." Clary whispered to him. "You rescued him."

"And I couldn't be more grateful. Thank you so much Jace."

Simon knelt down beside Alec and Magnus, looking down on the downworlder that helped him. "I'm so glad that you're alright Magnus." he said with a smile.

"Thank you Si-Simon." Magnus shivered, moving closer to Alec for warmth. Alec activated his warmth rune and he held Magnus close. Simon looked up at the pier behind him. Alec held Magnus close, gearing that the vampire heard danger coming a foot.

"Simon?" Jace said, moving to protect Izzy and Clary. "What is it?"

Simon looked back with a smile. "The cavalry has arrived."

Alec looked up as he saw Raphael emerge, glamoured from the mundanes and with his vampires behind him. Raphael moved over towards them. "I'm glad that you both managed to escape." Raphael said to Jace and Magnus. "Come on, let's bring to the Dumort. I can help Magnus there. And it'll be safer from the Clave then at the Institute."

Clary nodded and helped Jace walk over as Alec pulled Magnus into his arms bridal style. Izzy moved forward and took Simon's hand as they walked over toward Raphael to get to the Hotel Durmort.


	9. Nine

_**I've returned! I just came back from a trip and I was fanfiction free for four days. Other than seeing all the museums and monuments and art, I was dying on the inside. Now I am returning to give you all some more whump, Clace and Malec. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.**_

* * *

Raphael entered the waiting room of the Hotel Dumort, carrying a silver tray full of empty tea cups and two teapots. One full of coffee and one full of tea, with small bowls full of honey, sugar, milk and cream. Raphael walked inside to see Alec, Clary, Izzy and Simon. They were all sitting and looking completely scared out of their minds. Alec looked the most scared out of them all. He was tapping his foot quickly. His stele was in his hand and hovering over his stamina rune. Izzy was holding his shoulder and forearm, opposite of where his stamina rune was. She was holding him comfortably and whispering calm reassurances to him

Raphael smiled at how much Izzy cared for her brother. He set down the tray of caffeinated drinks on the coffee table in front of the shadowhunters and the new daylighter. "You should have some tea." Raphael said to Alec, noticing how tense and tired he looked. "It'll give you a spike in blood sugar. And we both know that Magnus would kill us both if you passed out because of him."

Alec sighed and nodded. He took a cup from Raphael's tray and he allowed the head vampire to pour him some tea. Izzy took her own cup and poured honey into her's and Alec's cup. "Is everything okay with Jace and Magnus?" Clary asked as Raphael passed her a cup and poured her some coffee.

"My vampire's are checking on them both right now." he said giving the young Fairchild a nod. "I'm sure that they should be-"

Raphael was cut off when one of his vampire's ran up to him with they're acquired speed. She whispered into Raphael's ear quickly before walking back from where she came. Raphael turned to them and he gave a weak smile. "Jace is okay." he said. "My vampire's tell me that he's cold from the water. He wasn't hurt from the kidnapping, but from jumping in the water he hurt his left wrist. He just used a rune so he should be fine."

"Oh thank the angel." Clary gasped, setting down her cup of coffee. Clary looked over at Alec and she weakly smiled. "Can we see him?"

"Give him a couple of moments. He went to visit Magnus."

Alec stood up immediately, but Izzy held him steady a bit. Simon asked what he was thinking instead. "Why would Jace need to visit him? Is he... is he hurt? Is Magnus okay?"

Raphael sighed. "My vampire's say that his chest and back is covered in electrical burns. And not only that, but right collarbone is broken from he dropped into the water and his ankle that was shackled is sprained. With his magic being stripped from him for so long, it'll take a while before he can magically heal. For now, we'll just have to heal the mundane way."

Alec gulped. He gripped his hands into fists, feeling fury that his boyfriend was hurt. Jace was lucky. Jace was a shadowhunter. He could heal with runes. Just the swipe of a stele and he would be healed. But Magnus was a warlock. A warlock that was stripped of his magic for hours while he was tortured by Valentine. He couldn't bare runes. He would have to deal with the pain. "Is that... is that all?" Alec asked, his chest becoming tight.

"No." Raphael said, sighing. "Magnus got sick from the water going inside his lungs and going down the water. He'll be coughing and sneezing and being cold for a few weeks. But he'll make a full recovery. Jace said that he wanted some time with Magnus, so maybe he would just give him a few moments."

Alec nodded, leaning to rest his head on Izzy's shoulder. Clary stood up and he walked over to Alec. Alec pulled her into a hug as soon as she sat beside him. Clary rubbed the back of his neck and hair in calm comfort. "They'll be alright." she whispered in a calm comfort and state of mind. "They'll be fine."

Alec nodded into the crook of her neck while trying to keep his tears inside. Jace might have been okay, but Magnus wasn't. Raphael smiled and nodded at them. "I'll go and check on him." he said. "I'll be right back."

Alec, Clary, Izzy and Simon watched as Raphael slowly walked out of their lobby/waiting room and probably towards the room where Magnus was. Alec sighed and he moved back into Clary's clam and caring hug. All he could think about was Magnus. His precious boyfriend was hurt terribly in the kidnapping. Poor, poor Magnus. Poor Magnus was burned. He was sick. He was hurt. Magnus was hurt. Clary moved forward and she cupped Alec's chin into her hands. "Don't cry Alec... we saved him. We saved them." she said.

"Thank you Clary." he said, nodding. "Thank you."

* * *

Jace had pushed the vampire's off of him irritably as he took a seat near Magnus' bed. They were trying to give him hot tea, blankets, medicine and whatever else he would need. But Jace refused to take any of their medicines or gifts. He just wanted to make sure that Magnus was okay. Jace sat in comfortable velvet chair, watching as the vampire's slowly rubbed some magical potions and creams onto Magnus' bare chest and burns.

The electrical burns were marring his skin and they were completely red to the touch. Raphael watched as the vampire's slowly rubbed a white magically cream onto his burns. Magnus was gripping the blanket's under him hard, biting the bottom of his lip as angry, hot tears fell out of his tightly closed eyes. His injured ankle had already been wrapped tightly. Jace hated when things had to be done the mundane way. But for Magnus, he couldn't use a rune. And his magic was slowly rebuilding inside of him. Jace wanted to push everyone away from him and calm him down. But he knew that he couldn't, because he needed to heal. All the pain he was going through would be over soon because he would be healed soon.

"Stop." Raphael said, making the vampire's stop immediately. The moved away from Magnus and allowed Raphael to walk over to him. Jace stood up from his chair and walked up to Magnus as well. Magnus loosened his tightness around the blankets around him and he shook his head over the pillows under his head. "Magnus, I'm so sorry. I know that it hurts." Raphael whispered, rubbing his friend's forehead and cheek. "You just need to let us heal you. You need to let us help you."

"Isn't there any kind of sedative you can give him?" Jace asked, taking Magnus' shaking and trembling hand in his. "You have to have some kind of warlock sedative here in the Durmort."

"We don't." responded Raphael, taking out his pocket square and wiping away Magnus' thick drops of sweat. "We only have mundane sedatives, and they won't work on him. They'll just run right through his system."

"There has to be something that we can give him. He can't heal himself... so there must be some kind of warlock that he knows that can heal him. There has to be someone!"

"No one that's alive or around!" Raphael yelled. "Catarina Loss had to go off to Peru for warlock business and unforunately no one else knows what they're doing to help him."

Magnus groaned in pain, stopping the two. More angry pained tears fell from his face along with thick droplets of sweat. Jace gripped his hand tighter and he rubbed the back of his palm. "Magnus hang on." Jace whispered. "Alec is here. Alec will be here soon."

"Alec...Alexander..." Magnus whispered, wincing from his broken collarbone. "Alec...Alexander knows... he k-knows-"

Raphael looked over at Jace with worry in his eyes. "Alec practically lives with Magnus. He knows where Magnus keeps his potions. Magnus will have something to help himself." he said.

"I'll go and get the-" Jace broke out into a small fit of coughs, shivering.

Raphael sighed and shook his head. "No. You're just as sick as Magnus is right now. You should stay here for until your runes fully heal you from the cold."

"Then let me go tell Alec and Clary." Jace said. "They could go to Magnus' loft and get him something to help him."

Raphael nodded and he looked back at Magnus. "Until they come back, we might have to tie him down."

"What?!" Jace hollered, scaring all of the vampire's inside out of the room. "You want to tie him down? After he and I were just kidnapped by Valentine? After he was just tortured? You want to tie him down?!"

Magnus groaned from the broken collarbone. Jace and Raphael looked back down at him and they rubbed his hands and cheeks. "I know _querido amigo_. I know. I know it hurts."

"I'll go tell Alec." Jace said, letting Magnus' hand go. "And if I come back and he's tied down to this bed... I swear I will kill you."

Jace walked out of the room and left Magnus and Raphael alone. Raphael looked back down on Magnus. He was crying, gripping the blankets under him again. Raphael sighed and took Jace's seat, rubbing the back of Magnus' hand. "I'm so sorry Magnus..."

"J-Jace..." he whispered, shutting his eyes tightly closed. "Jace-Jace..."

"Jace is alright, _eres un brujo desinteresado_." Raphael said, smiling a bit at how much Magnus cared for his friends and almost family. "He's coming back. He'll be back in a minute."

"I'm sorry Raphael... I've never had a broken bone for this long." he said, biting his lip so hard that it started to slowly bleed. "I don't mean to bother you or your vampire's."

"You're like a second dad to me Magnus. You'll never be a burden to me. And my vampire's will just have to deal with me."

Magnus smiled before coughing. Raphael knew that it would hurt because the bone was so close to Magnus' chest and lungs. Magnus leaned back into the pillow's again once the larger than average cough subsided. He groaned from the pain in his collarbone again. Raphael held his hand tighter and he started to tell reassurance's to his friend.

* * *

Jace left the bedroom where Magnus was and he slowly walked over to the lobby of the Hotel Durmort. Sure enough, there was his family and friends. Alec looked up first, obviously feeling his parabatai bond flare up. "Jace..." Alec gasped, letting go of Clary.

The two seemed to be hugging, which made Jace smile just a bit. Alec had previously been an ass to everyone. To Clary. To him. To Izzy. To Meliorn. To basically everyone. He was so glad that he was trying to change how he acted. Especially around Clary. Alec stood up from the couch and he pulled his parabatai and his brother into a tight hug. Jace hugged him back, holding back a cough that his body wanted to push out. Izzy and Clary stood up next, moving to give Jace a hug as well. Simon stayed in his seat, knowing that he and Jace weren't exactly on good terms considering that Simon had date Clary for a sort amount of time, before the Seelie Queen ruined everything.

Once Jace let Izzy and Clary go he looked over at Alec. "Alec..." Jace said, brushing his hair out of his face. He broke out into a small amount of coughing. Alec patted his back as he did. Jace finished his cough and he looked up. "Alec, it's Magnus."

"I know." Alec said. "Raphael said that Magnus is a little sick and that his collarbone is broken. You don't have to sugar coat it from me Jace. I know that he's hurt."

"Alec, you need to go to Magnus' loft." Jace said, holding his shoulders from how cold he was.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked, looking out at the hall where Jace and Raphael had both emerged.

"What's the matter with Magnus?" Simon asked, standing up now.

"He's magic was cut off for hours because of the damned collar that Valentine put on him." Jace explained. "He can't connect to his magic, which means that he can't heal himself. He's suffering from the pain in the mundane way."

"I need to see him." Alec said, moving over to push through his parabatai. Jace slowly pushed him back. "No, Jace. He's hurt. He needs me."

"No Alec. He needs a painkiller. A sedative." Jace said.

"What do you mean?" Simon asked. "I know that Raphael has plenty of potions here at the Durmort. Doesn't he have anything to give Magnus?"

"No. He only has mundane painkillers and sedatives and they won't work on Magnus because he's a warlock."

Izzy nodded, understanding. "I get it." she said. "That's why you need to go to Magnus' loft. Because he'll have something."

Jace nodded. Clary looked over at Alec. "Let me come with you." she said. "Maybe I'll be able to... recognize something that Magnus needs. Something that I've seen before but my mom blocked out from me."

Alec nodded. "Then come on." he said, before looking back at Jace. "Jace is he... is he in pain?"

Jace nodded, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. He can barely think from the pain in his collarbone."

"Stay with him for me." Alec looked back at Izzy and Simon. "Can you both stay with him as well?"

"Anything big brother." Izzy said, nodding with rubbing her snake whip.

"We'll stay with Magnus." Simon said, placing his pale hand on Izzy's shoulder.

Alec looked back at Jace. "Stay with him. I'll be right back."

"I know you will."

Alec looked over at Clary and gave her a weak smile. "Come on. We should hurry up."

Clary nodded and she followed Alec towards the exit of the Hotel Durmort.


	10. Ten

_**Freeform removed Shadowhunters from their demand listings. Do you know what that means? Means they lost the rights. To someone else. We might not have lost yet. Continue to #SaveShadowhunters.**_

* * *

Alec used his unlock rune to open the door to Magnus' loft. Alec didn't have a key to the loft yet, no matter how much he wanted one to check in on his boyfriend on some days after work at the Institute. The door opened and the mess from his kidnapping was still there. The rose petals still spelled Johnathan on the ground and Magnus' couch was still broken on the ground. Alec sighed and he set down his bow and arrows by the coat rack. "Clary... do you know anything that can help Magnus?" Alec asked. "I... I know what he needs but, but maybe you can see something. Something that I don't know about."

Clary smiled and she nodded. She looked around the loft, hoping that a rune or something would lead her to something that could help Magnus. Clary shook her head. "No." she said. "Sorry Alec."

"It's fine Fray." Alec said with a smile, patting her shoulder. "Stay here. I'm going to Magnus some potions and a cast. I know he keeps some in here."

"For you?"

Alec bit his lip and he nodded. Magnus would always have some kind of brace or sedative for him in case he ever came home with a dislocated arm, shoulder or even leg. Magnus cared so much for him. Magnus was in love with Alec. He cared for the young shadowhunter because he was everything to the High Warlock. Alec smiled at Clary. "He's just... overprotective of me." he said to Clary, walking off towards Magnus' office.

Clary followed him, shoving her hands in her pocket. "Well, being overprotective is better than not being protective at all."

Alec opened on of Magnus' cupboards and he pulled out a small vial. "I hate that I wasn't there." Alec said, handing the vial to Clary who put it inside a bag that she had brought along. "I hate that I couldn't have been here with him. If I had just taken the day off like I promised him... stayed here with him..."

"Alec, you couldn't have known."

"But even if I didn't, I could have kept him safe. I could have protected him. I just wish... I just wish that I was here."

Alec sighed and he pulled out a few more vials and bottles. He handed them to Clary and helped her place them inside her bag so it wouldn't spill. "Does um..." Clary started, licking her lips. "Does Magnus have a sedative for warlocks here?"

Alec nodded. "Sometimes I-" Alec chuckled a bit, walking to his boyfriend's desk and opening one of the small drawers. "Sometimes I put some in his tea when he's overworking or he's tired and refuses to go to bed."

Clary chuckled along with him as Alec pulled out a pink dropper bottle. "Alec, that's so kind of you."

"I have to take care of him. If he won't do it, he'll overwork himself."

"But... isn't that kind of hypocritical?" Clary asked, taking the dropper bottle from him. "You overwork yourself sometimes. I know you do, hence the day that I passed out on Magnus' couch. If you care so much about Magnus to give him a... sedative in his tea, maybe you should think about doing the same."

Alec raised his eyebrows, looking at the Fairchild as he stopped looking for syringes that he knew that Magnus had. "What do you mean? You think that I should sedate myself?"

"No. I think that you should take breaks. Relax. And... spend some time with Magnus."

Alec nodded, agreeing with her. He was kind of hypocrite for working so hard and then caring so Magnus like he was dying when he overworked just once. Alec went back into Magnus' drawers and he pulled out two syringes that the couple had on hand for sedating any intruders or evil clients that would try to attack. He handed the syringes to Clary and he smiled at her. "I'm going to go get Magnus a brace from the bathroom."

Alec walked outside the office and towards their shared bedroom. Alec went straight to the bedroom and he opened the cabinet just below the sink. He grabbed a sling, knowing that Magnus's arm would be sore from the broken collarbone and a collarbone brace. He knew that it would be a bitch to Magnus in the neck, but at least he would heal. Alec grabbed them and he exited their room, meeting Clary again. "I got everything." he said. "Come on. Let's go."

Clary nodded and she followed Alec as he started to walk out of the apartment.

* * *

Jace sat with Magnus, watching him and trying his best to comfort him as he groaned in pain from his broken collarbone. Jace saw how Magnus moved his hand to his left arm, clutching it in absolute pain. Jace knew that Magnus' arm was broken as well. He could tell from his pained screams and his sweat. "Magnus..." Jace said to him, twirling his hand into a fist because he couldn't do anything to help him. "Alec will be here soon. I promise. He'll be here with something to calm you down. Something to help the pain."

Magnus didn't even bother to nod. He just dug his nails into his free right hand from the unbearable pain. The creams that had been slathered around his burns had stopped working and his pain was know back and stinging his skin. Jace was praying hard to the angel that Alec and Clary would be back soon with something to calm down the distressed warlock. "Magnus um..."

"Jace Herondale... if you dare apologize to me about getting hurt, I will punch you." Magnus said, still in an obvious amount of pain.

Just then, Alec and Clary ran inside the room. Alec's eyes immediately went down to Magnus, who was pale and biting his lip hard from the pain. "Mags." Alec gasped, kneeling down beside the man that claimed his heart. Alec took Magnus' free hand and freed his nails from digging inside the skin. "Magnus. Magnus, it's me."

"Alec...Alec...Alexander." Magnus said, turning his head to look at his shadowhunter boyfriend.

Alec looked up at Jace. "His arm looks like it might be broken." Jace said to his parbatai. "Please tell me that you brought a brace for him."

"We did." Clary said, pulling out the dropper of warlock sedative that Alec had brought. She took a few drops of the light pink fluid and she walked over to Magnus. She pinched the bottom of his chin so that his tongue was visible and she put a few drops inside of his mouth and then she closed his lips. Magnus' eyes changed from one of pain to one of comfort. Then he closed his eyes. Magnus was now unconscious. He couldn't feel pain anymore, much to Alec's joy. Alec nodded and pulled out another vial. He poured the liquid into one of the syringes that he had brought and he put it inside Magnus' arm. Once the liquid went inside, he waited a moment.

"The painkillers should be inside him now." Alec said. "Come on. We need to start healing him."

"What about Raphael?" Clary asked.

"We can't worry about him now." Jace said, watching as Magnus' thick drips of sweat stopped spilling from his head. "He need to heal him now."

Alec pulled out some of the vials that he had brought and he handed one to Jace. "Here." he said. "Put these on his burns. They'll numb them before he could heal them."

Jace nodded and rubbed the light green liquid onto the burns on his chest and stomach while Alec took care of his back. Magnus jolted a bit here and there, but Alec knew that it was just because he accidently touched a burn or something. Alec laid Magnus back down and he hand Jace and Clary another vial. "Here." he said. "These will heal the burns. But be careful, don't hurt him."

"I would never parabatai." Jace said, starting to rub the liquid into the burns. Alec took Magnus' face in his and he kissed his nose and his cheeks lightly. Jace saw his love for the warlock and he couldn't help but smile. He might be feeling anger from Alec through his bond, but he also felt relief and love.

"There." Clary said, setting down the vial. "Hand me the brace Alec. I know how to put it on."

Alec couldn't find himself to leave Magnus' side. Especially not now. He held Magnus' precious, beautiful and make-up free face in his hands and he just shook his head. "Jace... can you... can you-"

"You don't have to ask." Jace said, walking over to the bag that Clary had brought and set down. He picked it up and pulled out the brace and the sling. He handed them to Clary and silently watched as Clary wrapped the black cast over Magnus' chest. She then put his broken arm in the sling.

"How long will he have to wear the bandages?" Alec asked, checking Magnus' pulse every few seconds out of his growing anxiety for his life.

"Raphael said that his magic being suppressed for so long along with his torture will take a few days." Jace said. "But he thinks that he should keep the braces on until his entire bones heal, just in case."

Alec nodded in agreement. He moved over to the chair that Jace was sitting it and he took Magnus' hand in his. Jace wanted to say something to Alec, anything to Alec. He felt Clary's hand go inside his and his confidence grew. "Alec... I am so sorry." he said, pulling Clary into a one armed hug.

"You saved him from drowning Jace." Alec said, not looking up at his parabatai as he pulled the blanket over Magnus' sedated and cold body. "Thank you Jace. Now just please... please leave me with him. I'll be out in a moment."

Jace nodded and cupped Clary's cheeks. "Come on." he said. "Let's give them some time."

Clary nodded and started to walk out of the room with him. "Jace." Alec's voice called.

Jace turned around and Alec stood up. He pulled his brother and parabatai intoa close hug. "I'm so glad that you're alright." he whispered.

"Me too Alec." Jace responded, hugging him back. "Me too."

The two let go and Alec looked down at Clary. "Take care of him." he said with a smile. Clary nodded and she blew Alec a kiss. She took Jace's arm in his and lead him out of the room. Alec smiled at the two and he turned back to Magnus. He walked back to his seat and sat down, looking down at the too pale Magnus and sighed. "If we weren't already parabatai, I would thank Jace with my life." Alec whispered. "I'm so glad that you both are okay. I really am."

Alec raised the hand free from the sling and he kissed Magnus' knuckles. It only took a few moments before the sedative wore off and Magnus awoke. Since Clary only gave Magnus drops of the sedative, it only lasted a short perious of time. Magnus woke up and he looked around. "Alec... Alexander."

"Ssshh..." Alec said, moving to cup his cheek. "Rest Magnus. Don't get so worked up over me."

"How could I not?" Magnus asked, holding his free hand up for a cuddle. Alec obliged and he hugged Magnus so tightly, careful not to bother his wrapped collarbone or arm. Alec kissed his tangled and still damp hair as Magnus' hand traced Alec's deflect rune.

"What's the matter darling?" Magnus asked. "I can feel your heart beating fast."

"I could have lost you Magnus." Alec said, rubbing Magnus' cheek. "If it wasn't for Jace... you would have been tortured to death. Or you would have drowned. I don't know what I would have done if Valentine took you away from me. I love you so much Mags."

Magnus smiled and he moved up to the best of his ability with the wrapped arm and collarbone. He kissed Alec's lip, Alec kissing back automatically. Alec cupped his cheek as he kissed the man that was stripped from him for way too many hours. "I love you too Alexander." Magnus said, when he let go.

"Rest now Magnus. I'm here. I'll keep you safe." Alec said, letting Magnus rest on his shoulder with his eyes closed. "I won't let anyone harm you anymore. You're safe now."

* * *

Clary led Jace out of the room where Magnus was resting and she stood with him in the hall. "Jace." she called to him with her signature smile. "Jace, what's the matter?"

"It's nothing it's just..." Jace smiled and looked at Clary. "You and Alec seem... pretty close now. And I know that you both weren't on the best terms when you first came to us at the Institute. But know, you two are pretty... close."

"Well, we had to work together. We both really care about you." Clary said. "And Alec and I came to an understanding. He and I talked."

"Let me guess... about him probably hating you?" Jace asked with a smile. "I know that he doesn't hate you. It just takes a lot for him to open up to the people he cares about and the people he knows are friends. He never hated you. He just cares about you. Because I care about you. Because I... because I love you."

Clary smiled widely, perfectly straight white teeth showing from her blush colored lips. "I love you too." she said, moving forward to kiss his forward.

Jace blushed and he smiled. "The same goes for me and Magnus. I know that he cares about Magnus. That he loves him. And if it means that he's happy, I'd do anything to help him. To protect him."

Clary pulled in the blonde boy close to her and hugged him tightly. Thank the angel that everything was going to be okay.


	11. Eleven

_**One Month Later...**_

Alec sat down in the middle of a mundane clothing dressing room. He never really shopped in mundane stores. It was either that Izzy and Jace would do the shopping for him or Maguns would snap his fingers and a new outfit would be on Alec's runed body. He wasn't really a fan of mundane shopping, but here he was in a mundane clothing store. Clary stepped out of the small dressing room that she was in, wearing a form fitting lavender dress. "Okay." she said, stepping out barefoot. "What do you think of this one?"

Alec stood up and looked at the dress that Clary was wearing. The two had started to hang out way more now that they came to a mutual understanding that they didn't hate each other and that they were friends. Alec looked at the dress and shook his head. "You should try one without long sleeves. Unless you want your angelic rune to be on your neck or face."

Clary nodded and she went back inside the dressing room. Alec smiled and he sat back down in the chair. According to Clary, a mundane stereotype about gay men is that they were great at picking out outfits and makeup for their female mundane friends. Alec knew nothing about makeup, since it was more of Magnus' department, but he did know a few things about clothes. He himself wore the same thing all the time, but he knew how to pick outfits for girls. Especially Izzy and Lydia. How else did her wedding dress become to perfect?

Clary came out again. This time in another lavender dress, but this one way more wavy and long. She smiled at pulled her long red hair to one side. "How about this one?"

Alec raised his eyebrows. "Try something else. Long gowns are more for weddings, not runing ceremonies. Try the sixth one we found. That one seems to be fine for walking and runing."

Clary nodded and she walked back inside the dressing room. Alec leaned back and he thought back on the so much that happened in the past month. So much had changed for Alec. For the better more than more the worse. Alec heard someone clear their throat and he looked up. A young woman, who was Izzy and Clary's age, walked up to him with a smile. "Hey, cutie." she said with a lip bite that wanted to make Alec puke. "You gotta a girlfriend?"

"No." Alec said, shrugging his shoulders. "But I have a boyfriend if that's what you meant as well."

The girl's smile changed from flirty to embarassed. "Oh my God. I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"You're fine." Alec said, holding his hand with a smile.

The girl smiled back and waved. "Have a nice day."

"You too." Alec turned back to the dressing room as Clary came out again. The dress was a lighter lavender the last few but the arrangements around them were perfect. "Was that a girl that I just heard?"

"Yeah." Alec said. "Tried to hit on me. Told I was gay, plain and simple. Anyways, that dress looks perfect enough."

"You think?" Clary said, looking at the full length mirror near the her and Alec. Alec smiled and he held her shoulders and rested his chin in the crook of her neck.

"I know Fray." Alec said. "I might not know how to dress myself everyday, but I do know a thing or too about dressing my female friends. Just ask Izzy. Who else picked her white crop top when we met you?"

Clary chuckled, making Alec laugh as well. Clary's hand went to the healing rune as she looked at the dress she was wearing. "I like it." she said.

"Good." Alec said, letting her go and grabbing the few other bags of makeup that she and him had bought. "Now, get dressed so we can buy it and I can see my boyfriend again."

"Correction. See our boyfriends again." Clary said, walking back into the dressing room to dress. Alec waited a few seconds and than Clary came back, dressed in usual shadowhunter black and dark red. She and Alec walked over to the cashier and paid for the dress. The two walked over from the small shopping center and towards Magnus' apartment. Alec bit his lip and then he stopped walking.

"Alec." Clary asked, walking up to him. "What is it?"

"Look, Clary. I know that Jace died at Lake Lyn a month ago." he said, smiling instead of frowning and scowling. "And I know that you two lied to me about it... but it's okay."

"Alec..." Clary called, reaching for him.

Alec allowed her to hold her shoulder. "Clary, it's okay. I know that you saved him. It's fine. Now, come on. No more sad talk. Let's go meet our boyfriends. Maybe... pick them up some coffee?"

Clary smiled and she nodded. She and him started to continued to walk towards a little coffee shop that Magnus always snapped his fingers to get coffee from in the early mornings.

* * *

Magnus approached his door cautiously when he heard the doorbell ring. He was always trying to be catious. Ever since he and Jace were kidnapped by Valentine and Johnathan. Thank the angel and Lilith that they were both dead and wouldn't be a problem for them anymore. Magnus had one of his arm's in a sling while approaching the door. His magic had returned a few days after he was tortured by Valentine, but he preferred his arm to heal the mundane way. Mostly because he got so many wonderful and caring and protective kisses from his Alexander.

Magnus opened the door and smiled. "Jace." he said with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

Jace smiled at Magnus, dressed in light green instead of his usual black or dark grey. "I um... I just wanted to speak to you." he said. "Can I... can I come in?"

Magnus nodded. He opened the door and Jace walked in. He was holding something in his hand. He held it out to Magnus. "I bought you this. I um... I still feel bad over you breaking your arm."

Magnus smiled and took the bag in one hand. He pulled out what was inside the back and he saw that it was a seraph dagger. "A seraph blade?" Magnus asked with a smile.

"Yeah." he said. "But not a normal seraph blade. You can hold this one unlike the ones that me and Alec use. You can keep this around your apartment, just in case someone breaks through your wards and tries to kidnap you again."

"Don't I have magic?"

"You did, but you were still taken by Johnathan a month again."

Magnus shrug his free and non-slinged shoulder and smiled. "Fair point." he said, beckoning Jace to come inside the apartment. Jace took a seat on the couch and he found a glass of whiskey in his hands. Magnus smiled down at him. "I remembered that you're a whiskey person from our last encounter."

"Thank you." Jace said, taking a sip before setting the glass down in his lap. "Magnus, I um... I never thanked you."

Magnus raised his eyebrows and took a seat in the chair that was near Jace and that were facing one another. "Thanked me for what? If I do remember correctly, you saved my life that day. You jumped into freezing cold water to rescue me."

"I know, but... remember what I said after the injection Valentine used on you wore off?" Jace said. "I said that I came to you that day to talk about Alec."

"I remember." Magnus said, shaking his head and leaning forward to listen to his boyfriend's parabatai.

"I wasn't lying about what I said. I did come to your loft to talk about Alec and I was really going to thank you. But... then we got kidnapped. So let me just say it now. Thank you so much Magnus. For making Alec happy."

Magnus smiled and his rubbed his sling. "Jace... let me tell you something. I'm in love with Alec. He means... everything me. I will do everything and everything to keep him happy and keep him safe. But you're his parabatai. You're a part of his soul. And he almost lost you."

Jace sighed, thinking back to when Clary made a wish to Raziel. "I know." he said. "But Alec's never been happy until he met you. He was always depressed and anxious and angry. And you came in and changed him."

Magnus nodded with a smile. "I don't that I deserve that much praise, but you don't have to thank me. I love him and he's the most important thing in my very long life. No one else that I've even loved, that I've ever known... compares to how I've love Alec."

Jace smiled. "I'm glad that he found someone like you. Someone that really cares about him and his feelings and wouldn't just be another bite in his ass."

Magnus smiled and stood up. He groaned, having added a bit of unneeded tension to his still healing arm. Jace stood up, moving to hold the boy upwards. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"It's just my arm. It makes me a little lightheaded." Magnus said, adjusting the strap on his shoulder of his sling.

"Maybe you should lay down? Your arm seems to be agitated right now." Jace suggested.

"Yeah." Magnus said as a reply. "Yeah, okay."

Jace stood behind Magnus as he walked to his bedroom. The doorbell rang again, stopping the two. "Jace... do you mind?" Magnus asked, leaning against the wall and holding his head from the lightheadedness that he was gaining.

Jace nodded and he approached the door of the apartment. Jace opened it and smiled at the sight of his girlfriend and his parabatai. "Hey." he greeted, giving Alec a one armed hug.

"Jace." Alec said, hugging him back. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just visiting Magnus." Jace said, kissing Clary's temple as he came inside.

"We come barring coffee." she said, holding out the cardboard holder of coffee. "Is Magnus home?"

Magnus smiled and walked up to the two of them. "Hello biscuit. Hello Alexander."

Alec walked over to Magnus and kissed Magnus' cheek. "How's the arm?" he asked.

"It's fine Alec. I think I just pulled it a bit." Magnus said, before looking at Clary. "I'm guessing that you brought me that peppermint latte that I love so much."

Clary handed the green cup to Magnus, who took it in his free hand. Alec hugged Magnus close. "So, Jace... what are you doing here?" Alec said, letting Magnus' head rest in the crook of his neck where his deflect rune was.

"I um... I just wanted to talk to Magnus." Jace said. "See how his arm is doing."

"That's great." Alec said. Clary walked up to Jace and she pulled him into a hug. "We picked up Clary's dress for the runing ceremony later." Alec said.

"That's good. Speaking of which, I should probably pack to head to Alicante and go." Jace took Clary's hand. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." she put her bags down and handed a few to Alec. While Alec did the same to her and they hugged. "See you later Alec."

"See you later Fray." Alec said.

Jace smiled and waved over at Magnus. "Take care Magnus. See you Alec."

Alec waved and watched as they left the apartment. Alec looked over at Magnus. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine Alexander. I just hurt my already broken arm." Magnus said, looking down at the bags that he had from shopping with Clary. "What did you get?"

"Oh. We just got a dress for Clary and some new blazers for me, since I'm the head of the Institute." Alec smiled and he leaned down to grab a small bag. "I did get you something though."

"Two gifts in one day?" Magnus said.

Alec raised his eyebrows. "Jace brought you a gift?"

"He was just being Jace. He gave me a seraph blade that warlocks can use without being angel blooded. But what I want to know dearest Alexander is what did you get me?"

Alec went inside the box and pulled out a necklace. It was a black silver charm necklace. Magnus gasped at the sight of the beauty. "Is that a..."

"Another omamori charm?" Alec finished with a smile. "Yeah... I know that I got you one when you and I went to Tokyo, but I saw this one in the glass case while Clary was picking dresses and I knew that it would suit you perfectly. Hopefully, this one with bring you double the luck and protection that you deserve."

Magnus took the necklace in his free hand and he rubbed it in his fingers. "Thank you Alexander. This is... a great gift."

Alec smiled and he pushed Magnus, making his loafers trip on the carpet and he fell into Alec's arms. Alec pulled him up close into his embrace and into his arms. Alec held him so that his slinged arm wasn't being pushed on and that he wasn't in any pain. "Alexander!" Magnus cried, laughing and holding Magnus' neck so that he didn't fall and reinjure himself

"Come on. I know you get lightheaded easily. Now come on, let's lay down." Alec said, swinging him in a circle. Magnus chuckled, leaning agains Magnus' touch.

"But don't you have work at the Institute?" Magnus asked as Alec carried him like a baby towards their bedroom. "You told this morning how you had all of this-"

Alec put a finger to Magnus' lips, making them both laugh."Nope." Alec said to him once removing his finger. "Izzy and Underhill are taking care of all that. But I promised that I would take days off for you. So that you and I could spend more time together. And ever since you and Jace were taken, I'm living up to that promise. So the rest of the day is just you and me."

Magnus chuckled and he kissed his precious Alexander as he carried him to the bedroom for the private time that they both deserved.

* * *

 _ **So, that's the end. I really liked this story and it's concept. I hope you all enjoyed and I hope that you guys will read all of my other shadowhunters stories.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading Under The Circumstances, and I hope you favorite, follow and share the story.**_


End file.
